Aint No Superman (Ross LynchR5)
by Scream4FanFic
Summary: Vacation takes a twist when an unknown beach blonde saves the life of teenager, Ryleigh Parker, but oddly enough,he wants nothing to do with her. She'll do whatever it takes to include this negative, obnoxious and ignorant boy in her life, even if it means growing close to his family first. Who knows, Tin Man could have a heart. R5/RossLynch
1. Lovesick Trance

**_~When you meet someone worth being with, you'll know. Generally, you heart will beat rapidly and you'll smile for no reason.~_**

* * *

As cliché as it sounds, living a fantasy is quite possible. For the last 16 years I have been trapped by an endless range of mountains and hills and then you see a sight like this….Clear waters with a fresh breeze. The sand sinking below your feet as the waves wash up on the shore. Seeing children make sandcastles and get dirty, then having to splash around the water to rinse off.

The only negative is that you have to share it with everyone. So I close my eyes and let the sound of waves crashing and wind whispering, take over my senses. My hair lightly brushed against the covered skin on my back and let out a slow, but deep breath before forcing my self to my feet.

With my surfboard in my right arm, I dashed into the water until it reached my waist. Along with a bunch of other people, we waited anxiously to spot even the littlest of a wave form.

As soon as the water creeps towards the shore, we start paddling along and slowly position ourselves on the board. I'm new at it so odds are is that I will fall to my possible death. My knees shook as I slowly rose and tried forming a grin as I successfully...fell.

My mom decided it would be fun to take a vacation and go to a resort. Wasn't she right. Downside is, she has to attend these time share programs and leaves me alone. I've been trying, well, _attempting_ to surf as a start as something to keep my busy. The resort included every possible activity and every visitor has a member card so that they can leave and check in when ever they desire. Hopefully I'll be using that soon.

I ended up back on shore and decided to wax my board instead of making a fool of my self. I stood under this little hut they had on the shore along with a surf shop.

As I waxed my board, a group of teenage boys in loose swim trunks and color coordinated shades approached the hut. It didn't matter if they were cute or not, I was going to flip my hair anyways.

One of the boys with hot pink swim trunks began walking ahead of the others and ended up walking up to me, or at least I think he was….Yep, he was.

His elbows rested on the wooden counter with one hand holding a smoothie with a random toothpick in it. I glanced at the others and it was suppose to have an umbrella on the tip. He awkwardly sipped as I waxed the board in my blue wet suit.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a slightly more negative tone than I intended. At least I was smiling when I said it.

"No. But I can help you," He harshly replied. Again with the sipping of his straw. "Wouldn't you think waxing your board _before_ surfing would have spared yourself from looking like a total dumbass?" Blondie finished his drink and placed it off to the side.

"I didn't look like a total dumbass….A lot of people fall off their boards all the time," I informed.

"Yeah, but they don't look like a giant toddler drowning in one foot of water," Another insult. Surprise. Surprise.

"I'm kind of new at this, thank you very much," I replied bluntly as I finished waxing my board.

"Oh believe me. I can tell," He barely tilted his shades so that I could see the brown of his eyes examine me up and down, then wink at me. I'll admit, I did smile. I couldn't keep it hidden. Without saying goodbye, he abandoned his smoothie and turned away, back to his posse.

Psh. Surfer dudes. Think they know everything.

I lifted my board off the counter and jogged back out into he water. I floated on my board as I waited for a decent wave to surf. I observed the others and decided to follow their lead.

Unfortunately, one of them was beach blondie and his posse. You could hear the rough chuckles escape their lips and see the over exaggerated flips of the hair, which they all needed to cut by the way.

I guess I made it obvious I was staring because beach blondie whispered something into another guys ear, who looked like a manlier and grown up version of him. They all turned my way and I decided to act oblivious, but in my peripheral vision it wasn't hard to pick out beach blondie shaking his head with a smirk.

Every one began shifting on their boards as little ripples began to form. I slightly bent my knees as I rose slowly and the wave formed underneath us. A couple of other people carved into the waves and splattered water in my direction. I felt the light drops against my wet suit then it felt as if my leg were drowning in a tank. Too many people began heading towards me and being a beginner, it kind of puts me in a dangerous position.

I swerved around until I lost control of the board and my balance. My body collapsed into the water and the last thing I could see was the shore rising above my vision as I plummeted deeper. My breath was paused as my eyes glanced around seeing water rush forward. My eyes stung the longer I kept them open and soon enough everything was blacked out.

Water had entered my lungs as I barely took in a breath. My back crashed into the sand as my heels easily got buried.

As my eyes shut I slowly replayed memories of my life back in Colorado. Everything wasn't as risky as it was here. It was much simpler and now I've realized why I've been trapped my whole life. The vision through my shut eyes was pitch black until a red color tone started rising up.

I felt tangled in someone else's presence and my body felt weak under its control. I instantly zoned out for some reason and all I could hear was the sound of waves crashing and people hollering. The loudest sound at the moment was the deep breath of a stranger. I was unable to move as if I were paralyzed and my sense of hearing was all I could depend on. It was as if people were shuffling in sand, rushing to get somewhere. Rushing towards me.

White noise took over for a few seconds before I flashed open my eyes, took in a large amount of air and saw a crowd of people jump from being startled. I felt unconscious as my vision was trying to stay sharp.

I saw multiples of people and objects but one tan face hovering above mine. He kept calling to me but it sounded like ruffled noise. He leaned in closer as he knelt on the ground beside me, trapping me in his arms while trying to bring me back to reality.

"Are you okay?" I finally picked it out from his voice. I could see the flutter of my eyelashes as the sun crept into view. The tip of his finger tilted my chin to face his vibrant tan skinned face with a worried expression. It was beach blondie.

"Can you hear what I'm saying?" I finally could. I coughed out a puddle of water as he patted the middle of my back. My senses came back into full function but that didn't mean I left his arms. I needed something to keep me stable. His chestnut pupils hypnotized my mind, causing me to fall in a trance.

"Thank you," I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. My heart beat increased out of no where. I was safe and stable, what was giving me such a rush.

His eyebrows narrowed with confusion." For what?"

"You saved me," I sounded like one of those love sick girls from a romantic comedy. By the movement of his eyes, it seemed as if he was examining me or something.

"Physically, not mentally." And just like that he released me from his grip and disappeared through a crowd of concerned people. My back crashed into the sand and my mind swam through the possibilities that his remark could have meant. Little did I know, I was about to enter a fictitious reality.

* * *

**I hope you liked the beginnimg to my new Ross Lynch love story and believe me R5 plays a biiiiiiiig part in this story. Ross isnt the sweetest at the moment, but who knows...Next chapter you get her name! And you should know who beach blondie is by now. Occasional updates! Please Comment!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	2. Constant Imperfections

**A/N** I know the story is kind of dead at the moment, but things really pick up in the next chapter so stay tuned!

* * *

_**~You are born with 2 fears. We are naturally afraid of falling and loud noises~**_

* * *

**3rd Person**

Well today didn't go as well as Ryleigh planned. She attempted to surf and ended up looking like a kid drowning in a foot of water. Her mom was right, she should've have stayed away from the ocean.

Ryleigh arrived to their condo and trudged up the wooden steps, leaving wet footprints behind. It was what you would expect at a resort. Nice tiled floors, a dining room larger than your average bedroom, a living room set up to look like ones you would see on a television show.

There was a long and narrow hall to the bedrooms and Ryleigh's was the first on right. As she walked in, she didn't care about taking out her clothes and setting them in the drawers all nice and neat. Her body was shaking from the water that seeped through her wet suit and trailed down her skin. With all her strength, she lifted her suitcase onto her bed, unzipped it, and let the clothes pile into a mess.

So many clothes to bring, yet she couldn't find a single pair of shorts and a tank top. Her hands dug through the pile until she found a plain gray tank top with jean shorts. She wasn't one to expose skin. It took less than 10 seconds for her to switch into outfits.

Her body was no longer cold and gave her the ability to maneuver around without feeling icky. Before she left to do something else, she had to cleanse her face. There was a black bag next to the sink with all her facial cleansers in them. Out of the hundreds she bought, none seem to work.

Sometimes she couldn't help but look in the mirror at all of her imperfections. Her nose arched a bit differently, mild acne appeared around her T-zone, but her curves were the only thing she appreciated.

Flat stomach with slightest of a bump, but her thighs is was crushed her confidence to rock a bikini. Where she was from, looking perfect is every girls dream. Who was she kidding, everyone on earth had that kind of dream.

Her hair grew thick and long, with an ombre towards the tips, but she tended to always keep her hair up, so no one really noticed.

After cleansing she saw that her mother had finally came back from the time share meetings, but as always, she was on that damn phone of hers.

"Yes, I understand Mr. Stevens, but I'm out of town and wont be back for a couple of weeks," She fumbled the phone in her hand as she tried multitasking between phone conversations and taking her jacket off. Its 100 degrees out, are you really in need of a jacket.

Once her mother hung up she glanced at Ryleigh.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have only an hour to relax before the next meeting and the spa on the west wing of the resort is having half price massages," Her mom informed as she snatched her purse from the counter and dashed to the door. "We'll have dinner once I get back!" She shouted as she ran off the porch in her obnoxious heels and left Ryleigh alone for another hour.

"Alone again…Shocker," Ryleigh spoke to herself.

Ryleigh leaned against the counter glancing out the window, noticing a huge platform and water slides…A resort next to the ocean has its own water park? What else had she been missing her whole life?

* * *

Once she changed into a tankini with swim shorts, she explored the many water attractions and had one left to go on.

The Dungeon Drop.

The line was long, but it moved rapidly. She made it to the top and was the 3rd person in line when she realized that this didn't include a slide…..People jumped off a platform and into the ocean.

The life guard on the side was unbuckling his safety vest and whistle, since he was about end his shift. Another employee rushed to take his place and wore all the same merchandise except this gut had a pair of aviator shades.

Ryleigh was now at the edge of the platform and slightly tilted her head to view nothing but deep, blue water about 70 feet beneath her.

"Is it too late to get out of line?" Ryleigh asked instantly, especially with the people in line behind her sighing.

"You know your gonna jump off platform, why stand in line for an hour when you know that-" His voice paused as Ryleigh finally looked at him. He was well built in red swim trunks, gray tank top…..blonde hair and a snarky attitude.

It took a while for them to take in the fact that they ran into each other again. Beach blondie was glad he wore sunglasses, he would hate for her to see his facial expression.

"Hey, you're the guy from the beach," Ryleigh mumbled to herself. A girl behind her moaned.

"Unfortunately," He mumbled loud enough for her to hear and take into offense.

"You're taking to long, can you hurry up and just jump?" The blonde chick behind her balanced her hands on her waist and gave Ryleigh a look filled with disgust.

"Actually, I think I'm getting out of line," Ryleigh spoke softly, still keeping her gaze on beach blondie.

"I think I can help with that," The blonde chick lightly bumped into Ryleigh's back, but that still caused her body to tumble. Her foot slipped and felt her spine slam into the wooden board before slipping off the edge.

Quickly, she flipped her body over and tried keeping grip on something.

"Can one of you at least help me up!" Ryleigh shuffled her hands across the floorboards, trying to catch grip of something.

"First rule of the Dungeon Drop, no shoving or pushing or you will be asked to leave the premises," Beach blondie rushed to the edge and gripped onto Ryleigh's arm, using every ounce of strength to make sure she didn't plummet into the ocean.

"FASTER! I CAN FEEL MYSELF SLIPPING!" Ryleigh commanded as her hand slowly began to slip from his grasp.

"I'm trying!" He shouted back, hoping she wouldn't fall to her death.

Once she had her elbows stable on the ground, he gripped her waist and lifted her onto the platform.

They both let out heavy sighs as they tried to catch their breath. Ryleigh's hair was blocking her face from blondies view and used that towards her advantage. Grabbing the railing next to her, she rose to her feet and walked off without thanking or acknowledging Blondie.

The blonde girl in the line began to step forward until Ross blocked her path with his arm.

"If you push or shove, you are asked to leave the premises," He informed her with a tilt of his shades and a smirk pulling up to his face. The blonde chick huffed before she marched down the stories of steps.

Great. This unknown girl's life has been put into his hands twice. What else could go wrong?

If only he knew.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story really picks up in the next chapter and they'll have this love/hate relationship that i love writing about! Check back in a couple days and i should have updated! Also check out my**** Auslly FanFic Hopelessly Devoted for those A&A fans! Time to meet the family next! Heart/Review Thanks!**  
_**There's**_ _**no way I could make it** **without you guys**!_


	3. Meetings With No Greetings

_**~A woman will base 55% of her initial impression of a man on his appearance, 38% on his style of speaking and 7% on what he actually says~**_

* * *

It had been 5 minutes that Ryleigh had been waiting for her smoothie at the hut. From the waist down, her body spun on the stool that stood 4 feet from the ground. The tips of her finger nails tapped against the granite counter as she glanced around the resort. The hut was located in between 2 pools that stretched as far as a football field.

"Card?" The employee asked as he slid her glass across the counter. Ryleigh dug around in her beach bag, waiting to feel the stiff piece of plastic.

"Dangit, I think I left it at my condo!" Ryleigh whined. "You should have my account registered, can you check?"

"Don't even bother," A voice approached them and a figure slapped the card across the counter. Ryleighs eyes trailed up to see it was beach blondie. Surprise, surprise. "One virgin Pina Colada," Blondie requested before he tilted his shades. "On the rocks."

His eyes flickered to the side to spot Ryleigh, awkwardly sitting on her stool, her face buried in her crunchy hair from the chlorine in the water.

"And one….whatever girly fruit drink she ordered," He offered.

"I asked for a smoothie," Ryleigh inputted.

"Whatever," He replied without taking a single look at her while resting his elbows against the counter. Ryleigh's eyes examined him up and down. He seemed a little scrawny, but his biceps were well built. The gray tank really expressed how tan his skin was. Being a lifeguard he probably got a lot of sun. Something about the way his hair was all messed up, intrigued her.

"I'd appreciate it, if you stopped stalking me," He commented as he slipped his shades off and wiped the lenses with the tip of his shirt.

"It's not my fault we keep accidentally running into each other," Ryleigh defended.

"Well then can you stop staring at me like some lovesick creep?" He responded harshly.

"I'm not," Ryleigh mumbled while trying to avoid all eye contact. Blondie glanced down at her palms that rested in her lap, she was nervously rubbing them together. A grin pulled up to the side of face and slipped his shades back on.

"_Right_," The drinks were set atop the counter and blondie snatched his drink. "Next time, bring your card. It could be quite helpful around here, ya know."

He began to stroll off, but it seemed that Ryleigh was drawn to him, she needed to know more about the stranger that spared her life.

"Wait, up!" Ryleigh called out as she tried to catch up to him. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, well, twice."

"No thanking, necessary. It's my job," He commented as he wasn't even bothering to stop and chat with her.

"Also for the smoothie, I accidentally left the card in the condo so, my luck almost ran out," Ryleigh included.

"Please stop talking to me," He wanted to get as far from her as possible, nothing seemed to work. Ryleigh chuckled as she stopped in place.

"I just don't understand why a stuck up, self conceded, jerk like you would want to risk your own life to save mine," Ryleigh shouted as he kept walking forwards, finally he stopped. On his heel, he slowly turned then paced back to where she stood.

"Oh, so you wanted me to let you drown? Next time, why don't you tell ahead of time, and maybe include a thank you next time," That was the longest chain of sentences he had spoken.

"I try to thank you, but you keep ignoring me!" Ryleigh shouted in his face. He stood with his jaw dropped. "What?"

"You _spit _on my aviators," Austin slid off his shades with an expression of disgust and wiped the lenses on his shirt.

"See? Just like that, you're ignoring me!" Ryleigh pointed out. Once he slid his shades back on he sipped on his drink.

"Have you ever thought there might be a reason why?" He began to walk off again and Ryleigh was getting awfully tired of chasing him around.

"I don't see a reason too? Can't I get to know at least one person around here?" She complained.

"_Trust _me, I'm the last person you'd want to get to know around here," He continued walking and Ryleigh was just about to give up.

"Oh believe me, I have no hard time trying to believe that. It's how everyone seems to act around here," Ryleigh was startled when he instantly flipped his body to face her.

"You're not from California, are you?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Ryleigh felt kind of offended by that statement.

"Where are you from?" He tilted his shades to get a glimpse of her.

"You've probably never heard of it. It's a town called Littleton in Colorado," She informed as he released a light chuckle.

"Well how about that, one thing we actually have in common," Yet another smart ass comment from this kid.

"How about ages? We seem around the same age," Ryleigh added with a perky tone rising within her voice.

"I'm 17," He replied with an amused look.

"I'm 16!" Ryleigh nearly screamed in his face, then rocked on the heels of her feet. "And ¾."

Blondie didn't know how to respond, he actually thought there was a mental problem with this chick, her moods did swing.

"Also I've been kind of wondering what you're name was, you know, just in case someone asked how my first surf went. It'd be nice not having to call you beach blondie," Ryleigh added.

"First of all, tell you're grandkids about your real first surf when you fell like an idiot. I'm sure they'll get a kick out of that," Blondie reminded. "Second of all…It's Ross."

Ross.

Simple, but unique.

"Also another similarity. Both of our names begin with "R"," Ryleigh was interesting to Ross so far, she was a little…what's the word….oh yeah, weird.

"Well Ryleigh, I actually have a life to live unlike some people, so if you don't mind, I'd actually like to enjoy my lunch break," Ross smirked as he patted her shoulder before walking away. "Try not to fall on your head again, kid."

"I'm 16!" Ryleigh corrected as he rose his glass in the air.

"Whatever!" Ross replied without looking back.

He may have disappeared from her view, but he sure stayed locked up in her thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We finally got to have a Ross and Ryleigh conversation! Will there be another one in the next chapter? Absolutely, but we might have a couple of guests to the conversation! Please Review.**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	4. Risks Worth Welcoming

_**~It is scientifically proven that people are better decision makers during the night than any other time of the day.~**_

* * *

After her first encounter with Ross, she felt drained. Probably because he sucked the life out of people.

She approached the porch steps, seeing her mom was already home in the kitchen. Crap. Ryleigh tried to sneak past her so she could go to her room and change into night clothes.

"Ryleigh May Parker," Her mothers voice echoed through the whole condo and she stopped in her tracks. "I hope you're wet from all that swimming in their pool and _not _from being in the ocean."

"Mom, please. We are in California! You'd have to be crazy not to visit the coast," Ryleigh defended as she flung her arms around, causing her soaking towel to collapse to the floor.

"I strictly reminded you not to step one foot into that water….Am I wrong?" Her mother asked while point her index finger at Ryleigh.

"No ma'am," She responded with the roll of her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me! This isn't a joke! Your father-"

"Yes I know! I hear the same speech every time do something wrong! It always begins with "Your father wouldn't have wanted this or that". Well he wouldn't want you to be sheltering me from living life either!" Ryleigh shouted as she was on the verge of tears.

"There you go again, every single time I tell you to do one thing, all I get is either an eye roll or some other type of complaint," Her mother snapped as she searched through the fridge to find nothing worth having for dinner. "We need to go pick up some groceries so I'll give you 10 minutes to go change into something more appealing."

Ryleigh sighed as she trudged to her room to find a pair of jeans and a shirt of one of her favorite bands, Foster The People. She wasn't in the mood to look appealing so she slid her flip flops on and entered the living room.

"I said appealing and you choose to look like some hippie," Her mother critiqued .

"Well it should appeal to your age group at least," Ryleigh back fired as her mom gave her, her special death glare.

"Car. Now," She demanded and Ryleigh snatched her phone from the counter and departed to the grocery store.

* * *

Ryleigh wasn't the one into shopping, especially it involved turning a wagon constantly for an hour. So she usually drifted off into the magazine aisle and read all the latest gossip about her favorite celebrities .

Since she was in a different part of the country, the Wal-Marts were a little different.

Her friend Beverly had been constantly texting her about how bored or how tired she was since Ryleigh left for vacation. Believe me, Ryleigh missed her life back in Colorado more than any one.

"I think the taco shells are in this aisle," A voice hollered as Ryleigh maneuvered through the various aisles. She glanced up from her phone screen to spot 2 teenage boys in a shopping cart, speeding right towards her.

"Beep, beep mothafucker!" The tall blonde screamed in the middle of the store. Thankfully this place was big enough to scream profanity and not get kicked out because of it.

Along with the tall blonde, there was also a tall brunette riding in the front. The cart screeched as it approached her and slowed down its speed.

"Ma'am would you could kindly tell us where the taco shells are?" The brunette asked with what seemed to be a faked Australian accent. Ryleigh glared at them as if they had some dysfunction with their brains.

"I would, if I worked here," Ryleigh spoke as the controller of the cart, a tall blonde girl, came out from behind them.

"Guys, leave her alone," The girl defended as Ryleigh noticed how dressed up she seemed to be going to shop for groceries. She had black leggings that hid under a Zebra tutu and leather boots. Sequins covered every inch of her top and made a picture of Marilyn Monroe.

"Foster the People? Never heard of them," The tall brunette read Ryleigh's shirt.

"They're an Indie band. I'm not much into the bubble gum pop they play on radio these days," Ryleigh replied and they all gave her this look as if they were examining her.

"Why do you look so familiar?" The tall blonde boy asked as Ryleigh hoped that what might happen, wouldn't happen.

"Hey, Rydel! Did you know they had chocolate peanut butter!" Ross entered the aisle, not noticing Ryleighs presence till Ross saw their line of vision…It happened.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ross spoke with monotone voice and the happiness instantly slid off his face.

"What? You guys know each other?" The tall blonde boy asked.

"Duh, she's the chick that fell off her surfboard at the resort," Ross explained as the two guys burst into laughter.

"Haha, it's so funny," Ryleigh sarcastically joked and the guys tried stopping their laughter.

"Sorry, but I'm guessing you're not from around here," The tall blonde asked. He was pretty attractive, but he looked like a manlier version of Ross and so she got instantly turned off.

"Yeah, I'm from Colorado," Ryleigh replied.

"So are we!" The girl supposedly named, Rydel, yelled in joy. At least someone wasn't completely hating her at the moment.

"We know how that feels. Switching from mountains to oceans was difficult, but was _totally _worth it," The tall brunette spoke. It was actually true, the thought of being in the ocean seemed impossible, but now that's has, she never wants to go back.

"By the way, I'm Riker," The tall blonde announced with a funny looking pose.

"I'm the sexy sloth, but you can call me Rocky," The brunette spoke with confidence then flipped his hair to the side.

"No dude, Ratliff is the Sexy Sloth," Riker smothered his palms across his face.

"He _thinks _he is, but he isn't. I mean, don't I look like a Sexy Sloth?" Rocky asked Ryleigh but all she returned was a "deer in head lights" expression. These people were….different.

"Don't answer that," Riker commanded as Ross huffed in the background.

"Hey, Regis and Kelly. Could we return to the main reason why we are here. Mom and Dad are getting home in a couple hours and we haven't even checked out yet," Ross warned as he glanced at Ryleigh with the same disgusted expression he always has had.

"Someone has their panties in a wad," Rocky hollered in the middle of the store as Ross tackled him. Completely ignoring them, Riker inched closer to Ryleigh.

"How long are you staying here?" He towered over her and Ryleigh couldn't feel more awkward.

"2 weeks," She simply replied.

"Well, if you want surf lessons, the guys and I can help," Riker offered as everyone around glanced at the two of them.

"Nonononononono," Ross pushed Rocky aside and approached Riker and Ryleigh. "Sorry, but no."

"What? Afraid you're going to have to save your little girlfriends life again? She wont mind," Riker got in his face. Ryleigh grinned when she saw Ross's cheeks swell with a cherry color.

"She's not my girlfriend and please, she made it clear that she'd rather drown next time," Ross stood between the two of them trying to defend himself the best he could.

"What do you say?" Riker ignored Ross and gazed into Ryleighs eyes, technically forcing her to say yes. Plus, she got the chance to annoy Ross with her presence…..

"Why not," Ryleigh replied with a smirk.

"What?" Ross turned to face her.

"Does tomorrow morning sound fine?" Riker asked again. He got a kick out of seeing Ross in such panic.

"No tomorrow is not fine," Ross tried to input, but didn't make the slightest of a difference.

"Tomorrow sounds fantastic," Ryleigh agreed as Riker backed away with a satisfied smirk.

Ross stood by her side with the most stiff posture.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a couple of weeks," Ryleigh rubbed in his face.

"Okay, yes, I saved your life. But do you have to constantly ruin my life by trying to find ways into it?" Ross quietly spoke to her as his family were a couple feet behind.

"Well it seems to me that your life is starting to welcome me into it," Ryleigh glanced over at his two brothers and sister who were going through the few items they had in their cart.

"Fine. I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull, but its not gonna work on me ," Ross informed as Ryleigh figured out that he was serious, this kid genuinely did not like her one bit.

"Wow, for a person who saves peoples lives, you'd think that they'd have somewhat of a heart," Ryleigh admitted as Ross's expression shifted from rage into something…personal. He wasn't an easy person to figure out. He keeps to himself.

"Say bye to your girlfriend, Ross. We gotta get Ryland then get home to cook dinner," Riker called to him. Ross sighed at his comment and didn't even have the nerve to say bye, he just turned on his heel and walked off even before his siblings cart did.

Tomorrow was her chance to change the way things were between her and this Ross kid. Ryleigh had never met a person filled with so much hate who was surrounded with so much….weirdness. But in a good way.

His siblings waved before they took of and stranded her in the middle of the aisle. Alone. Like it was. And probably always will be.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Ryleigh finally met some of his family members, how long till she feels like family? Stay tuned to find out how Ryleigh's surf lesson just might make a difference! Please Comment!**

**_There's no way I could make it without you guys!_**


	5. Guided Miscommunication

_**~75% of people have a habit of saying "What?" even though they heard the person clearly.~**_

* * *

The sun had caused her to wake from her blissful dream that didn't involve the negativity she faced in the real world. Her blurred vision glanced at the clock on the side of her bed and read 9:30.

Crap! They would probably be at the beach by now! She fumbled out of her bed and landed in the pile of clothes she had thrown on the floor. Once she had threw on her yellow one piece and a some swimming shorts and dashed towards the beach.

When she arrived to the surf hut, she borrowed and waxed a board and sat in the sand, waiting for them to arrive. That salty scent in the air took over her senses, wishing they had something like this back in Colorado.

"Way to be a beach bum," Ross's voice hovered above her, causing her to crane her neck just to see his face. The tips of her fingers dug into the sand as he set down his board and positioned himself next to her.

"Where's the rest of your posse?" Ryleigh asked with a hint of an attitude.

"They're lagging behind. And they're not my posse," Ross corrected as he stretched his body across the sand with a sigh of relief. "You know what your problem is?"

Ryleigh glanced back at him as if he were wrong. Which he wasn't actually.

"You don't relax. I bet that's why you act so bipolar all the time," Ross guessed as she decided to join in and laid on her back, feeling sand cover her whole backside.

"There, better?" Ryleigh asked as he chuckled.

"You're still not relaxed. I can tell by the way you're speaking," Ross informed as she rolled her eyes as usual. "Close your eyes."

She took a deep breath and shut her eye lids, fearing of what would happen in the outside world.

"Take deep breaths and forget about everything. Forget about Colorado, your parents, your friend, how much life sucks and just think about what your senses are telling you," Ross instructed as she did so. Her mind cleared as her fingers gripped a cup of sand. Ross instantly spotted it as he looked down through his shades. "You're not listening to me."

"I'm trying to get relax but you keep bothering me," Ryleigh griped as she huffed and slammed her head back into the sand.

"Exactly, you're not supposed to try, You just relax. And I thought I told you to clear all distractions?" Ross questioned.

"I _did_," Ryleigh had her eyes shut as the sun slowly seeped through them.

"No, you didn't. I said ignore all distractions and that's including me," Ross attacked as he grew tense and settled down in the sand. Ryleigh opened her right eye to glance at him. The pink Hollister swim trunks that portrayed his tanned skin hidden under a gray tank, the veins that slightly grew visible when he flexed his arms to rest behind his head.

"I don't think that's really possible," She mumbled to herself as she smiled and shut her eyes, attempting to relax.

"What was that?" Ross asked with a smirk.

Crap. She meant to think it not say it. She propped herself up on her elbows as he lifted his shades. What was he thinking? Did he think she meant that as a compliment? Well she did, but she didn't want him to hear it.

"What up guys?" Riker's voice startled Ryleigh as she faced their direction. Ross continued to constantly gaze at Ryleigh, noticing that what she said had expressed something she had yet to yell in his face.

Ryleigh rushed to her feet as the rest of his family greeted her. They all had color coordinated swim trunks and went shirtless, well, except for Ross. Rydel was wearing a pink Hello Kitty bikini top with striped neon pink and green swim shorts.

A face she had yet to see strolled up along with them.

"That's our brother Ryland," Rocky introduced as Ryland leaned against his surf board and winked at Ryleigh.

"Alrighty," Ryleigh tried not to blush, knowing she was the last person to ever get noticed by a guy. To ever be seen as pretty by a guy.

With all her strength, and as weak as she was, she lifted the board so that it towered above her.

"You're supposed to hold it like this," Riker took her board and tilted it horizontally, slipping it under her arm as Ross watched every movement Riker made towards her. A taste of disgust and horror filled his senses as he tried not to think about his 21 year old brother hitting on a girl that's 16.…and ¾.

"Have you seen the way she surfs, she doesn't even know how to sit on it correctly," Ross pointed out harshly as Ryleigh once again felt insecure about herself. Like she wasn't insecure already. "Shouldn't she learn the basics first?"

They glanced around for something to platform the board onto. Ryland spotted a boulder near the sea wall and called over to them.

"Why not have her practice stance over there?" Ryland suggested as they began making there way away from the water and towards the vacant area near the boulder. Riker helped Ryleigh onto the flat boulder that rose a foot above the ground and again, it made Ross want to hurl in his mouth.

"First practice rising from first position to your feet," Riker instructed as Ryleigh's eye brow arched and glanced at Ross.

"Lye down on your stomach then rise to your feet," Ross informed as she positioned herself on her stomach.

"Once you see a wave building, you start paddling and then bring your knees to your chest and plant your feet on the board," Riker stood on the side, trying to help her since she obviously struggled. "Then grip the rails and push up quickly."

Ryleigh leaped to her feet and now she plainly stood on the board.

"Now make sure you keep one foot near the tail and the other near the middle," Rocky inputted.

"Also, make sure you don't just stand there, crouch down for momentum," Riker added as she tried to remember each step they mentioned. Ross leaned against the sea wall as he realized she had no idea what to do or what they were saying.

"You guys cant just tell her, you have to physically show her," Ross notified as he slipped his gray tank off and revealed his set of abs and muscles. He stood in front of the boulder and displayed the movements for her. "Lay on your stomach."

Riker stepped back as Ross took over and actually laughed at the visual of Ross flopping around in the sand.

"Then, slip your legs into the center towards your stomach and lift yourself, allowing you to plant your feet on the board," Ross instructed as he frequently glanced at Ryleigh to see if she was following along. She was.

Ryleigh tried to remember how to put her feet on the board and was being careful not to fall off the boulder. Her feet kept wobbling trying to keep balance.

"It's easier to keep balance if you crouch and bend your knees," Ross stood crouched in the sand.

"Like this?" Ryleigh asked as one foot was practically slipping off the board. Ross sighed as he strolled up to the boulder and adjusted her feet position.

"One foot near the tail and the other in the middle," Ross gripped her ankle and glanced up at her, she was still off balance. "Crouch for balance."

His hand trailed up her leg to her knee cap and lightly pressed down on them so that she would actually bend. His siblings all leaned against the wall making suggestive faces as they attempted to hold in their laughter. Luckily, Ross or Ryleigh never noticed.

Ryleigh tried hiding the fact that this weird sensation coursed in her stomach as Ross placed his hands on her skin.

"Just like that," Ross swallowed hard as his cheeks flushed red and released Ryleigh from his touch.

"Think you're ready to hit the waves?" Riker asked as he blocked the sun with his hand and squinted.

"I guess I'll give it a go," Ryleigh agreed as she Riker shoved Ross out of the way and helped her down.

They had all paddled out into the ocean where the waves slowly built up. Ryleigh was in between Riker and Ross, waiting to see what they did and follow their lead. Every one of them constantly glanced behind them, hoping to spot a wave and once they did they began paddling forward, Ryleigh tried to keep up and Ross was slowly down to encourage her.

"Just paddle with longer strokes," He informed as he crept towards her in the water. She did as instructed and once the wave flowed underneath them, she remembered to hug her knees to her chest and plant her feet firmly on the end of the board and on the middle. In her mind, she visualized Ross crouching for balance and hands at the side to keep stable.

"That a girl," Ross complimented as she began to successfully surf her first wave.

"Oh my god, I'm doing it!" Ryleigh exclaimed as she was cautious not to distract her self.

Too late.

Her feet shuffled off the board and fumbled into the salted water, letting the current push her to shore. Ross dived into the water, hoping to catch grip of her and bring her to the surface, but he couldn't find her.

Once the area around her grew calm, she realized she was plat formed…but not on sand.

In sync, they both tilted their heads to meet each others gaze and realized that Ryleigh had landed on top of Ross and felt the bare skin of his chest on her finger tips.

As if they were on fire, they leaped from the sand and wiped off every inch of there skin.

"Well that was….something," Rocky spoke as they all approached her with ratted hair and surfboards.

"Cut her some slack, it's not as easy as you make it look," Rydel defended as she nudged Rocky into the arm.

Ryleigh continued to brush her self as she was obliviously being examined by the eyes of Ross. Something about her just, interested him. She seemed normal when they first met, but she was the first girl he had met that was awkward, weird and talked _a lot._

He liked it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I should have the next chapter up soon! High school starts in a week, yay me…-_- BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE! We might get an unblocked kiss in a couple of weeks on A&A and I heard the new R5 single…..speechless! Even though I find it weird hearing Ross say "damn". Anyways, we got a little heart racing moments in the next chapter and I cant wait for you guys to read it! Please comment/fave! **

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	6. Easing Into Comfort Zones

_**~Being weird around an individual is a way of letting them know that you're actually comfortable with them~**_

* * *

After an hour of constant falling and surfing, Ross decided to not keep jumping to save Ryleigh since she was going to end up on shore anyways. Ryleighs hair was sticky and crunchy from the salt in the water and thought about how the water was affecting her face.

Since she was your average teenager, she had acne pop up now and then, but felt to insecure to show it and covered it up with a layer of MAC. It probably had washed off by now.

"I better get heading back, its almost noon and I have no idea if my mom has gotten her break from the time share meeting," Ryleigh informed as she ran her fingers through her knotted hair.

"Time share? Is that why your alone all the time?" Rydel asked as Ross glared at her, hoping she wasn't going to do what he thought she would.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. It's how it's been for awhile now," Ryleigh kept her head face down as she dried her hair with the beach towel.

"If you want, you could come over to our house and have lunch with us there," Rydel offered and Ryleigh received reassuring looks from the whole family….except Ross.

"Are you sure?" Ryleigh asked, kind of getting nervous about the idea of going to a random family's house that she just met.

"Well, we are," Riker hinted as they all inched away from Ross, causing him to stand off to the side. It took a couple of seconds to notice and once he did, he kept tossing this cold glare between his family and Ryleigh.

Knowing when Ryleigh was nervous, was so obvious. She always fumbled with her fingers, her eyes would look anywhere but at him and she grew silent.

Ross skidded his feet in the sand, moving towards the family with a sigh. Ryleigh grinned from ear to ear as Rydel jumped in place while repeatedly clapping her hands together.

"Then it's decided!" Rydel gestured her to follow them to their car that was in the main parking lot of the resort, which means a 7 minute walk with the Lynchs.

She lagged behind as Ross purposely slowed down to meet her pace.

"Could you walk any slower?" He insulted as the rest of them were a good 7 feet ahead. He had his gray tank over him as he slid his shades on with a piece of gum being chewed to death.

"I'm sorry that I just surfed for the first time for hours and I'm tired," Ryleigh complained as she wished she had a shirt to cover her swim suit with.

"Excuses, excuses," Ross spoke with a sense of teasing humor as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well its different for you, this is what you would call a normal every day. For me, it's a once in a lifetime thing," Ryleigh explained as Ross nodded.

"Well living in Colorado has its advantages and disadvantages. The weather is nice, you can go skiing, play hockey and have snowball fights in the winter. But sometimes you feel like there's so much more your missing beyond the mountains," Ross explained as Ryleigh listened to every word carefully, easily relating. "Sometimes you just feel stuck."

He kept his head titled to the concrete they were walking on and felt as if he was trying to tell her something he couldn't say directly.

"Well it seems that your free as hell out here," Ryleigh spoke as she did a 360 spin while taking a view of her surroundings.

"Yeah, but sometimes when you feel like you might actually be doing something right," Ross paused to settle his shades on the tip of his nose. "You're messing it up for everyone else."

"Come on slow pokes!" Rydel stopped in place as she waited for Ross and Ryleigh to catch up.

His pace sped up as he caught up with Ryland and abandoned Ryleigh and Rydel yards behind. Was there a reason he was so pissy towards people? Was there something he regretted doing? Like saving her life for example.

"It's not you," Rydel spoke. It took a little stress of Ryleigh knowing that he must act like this towards everyone. "He's just been like this for awhile."

"Why?" Ryleigh asked.

"Long story, but I'm pretty sure he'll tell you once he's warmed up to you," Rydel informed as Ryleigh chuckled.

"_If _he warms up to me. I'm only here for two weeks, a person like him can take literally forever to warm up to.

"You'd be surprised," Rydel said as she rested an elbow on Ryleigh's shoulder. "He's easy going, plus you just have to ease your way into his good side."

_If _he has a good side.

* * *

Once they arrived to a huge white van, Rydel slid the back door open and the boys clumsily hopped in.

"You can ride shot gun in the front with me," Rydel asked Ryleigh as Rocky came in between them.

"Whoa. Hold up," Rocky held his hands in the air as he placed one leg on the rim of the car. "The back seat has no leg room, I need to stretch these beauties." Rocky stroked his hairy leg as Ryleigh attempted to hold in her laughter. "Plus you get to be next your favorite person." Rocky gestured to the empty seat next to Ross and instantly burst into laughter.

"Favorite person? Haha sure," Ryleigh sarcastically replied as she brushed herself between Rydel and Rocky and plopped into the seat beside Ross.

Once she was planted next to him, Ross turned his head to plainly stare at her trying to put her seat belt on. She twisted in her spot trying to find where the buckle was located. Ross chuckled to himself before reaching over her and gripping the belt that connected to the hood of the roof. Ryleigh's eyes bugged out as his figure slammed into her view. The scent of a combination of the ocean and…..something manly, had filled her senses.

He sat back down and buckled her in, making sure not to make any eye contact.

"Ryleigh's a big girl, Ross. I think she knows how to put a seat belt on," Riker indicated as he sat in the back with Ryland.

"Obviously, not," Ross mumbled to himself as he turned his face away from Ryleigh, but that didn't keep her from hearing it. His comments had begun to come as white noise to her. He always said what was on his mind and didn't care enough to spare others feelings.

This was her first time leaving the resort since she had arrived and since they got their at midnight, she never saw what Los Angeles had to offer. There was still no sight of the Hollywood sign and all the came to view were buildings and the ocean as they roamed down Sunset Blvd.

"It looks cooler at night," Ross informed as if he had read her mind. She spun her head to meet his gaze. "Yeah, I know what tourists are looking for. They want the visit the place but what they want more is to see what makes it so different from where they live."

The most clever and valid sentences would escape this kid's lips, but never used them in a positive way.

"Well it _is _Hollywood," Ryleigh responded as he chuckled.

"Labels are overrated," Ross slid his aviators on and leaned against the window bar.

* * *

Right when she was going to pass out, the car jerked side to side as they pulled into their drive way. The first thing that came into sight was the length of their house, but what could you expect when people have 5 kids.

They all hopped out and Rydel opened a gate on the side of the house, giving a full view of their picture perfect blue pool. Ryleigh had felt completely out of place so far, she couldn't be more opposite of these people. She swam for the first time a year ago when it was 60 degrees out.

Once they shut the gate, Rydel opened the door to the house and as if they were a line of soldiers, they marched in. Ryleigh went in last taking in the view. It seemed like a normal every day house, except for the size. There living room was actually pretty small compared to your average living room. The kitchen was positioned behind it and it was larger than the living room itself. What Ryleigh guessed took up majority of the space was their rooms.

"Mom and dad should be home within an hour," Ryland notified as they rushed into the house.

Ross ran past the kitchen counter and grabbed a red candy that looked like an oversized twizzler from a container and began to gnaw on the end. She awkwardly followed their direction and seemed to enter a wide opened space that she was guessing was their game room.

"This is the part of the house we usually are in our downtime," Rydel informed as Riker and Ryland dashed to the pool table in the corner. The lighting was tinted as she maneuvered her way through the wide space. They even had a freaking Dance Dance Revolution system in the corner.

"Nice addition to the room, huh?" Rocky came up behind her as Riker peered over them from the pool table.

"Hey! I bought that," Riker screamed.

"Not trying to get personal, but what kind of allowance do your parents give you?" Ryleigh asked as she made her way into a boxed area of the game room which had a huge flat screen and those couches with the adjustable arm rest with the cup holders.

"Riker didn't pay that off with allowance, which is 20 bucks each for the week," Rocky informed as Ryleigh came face to face with a Glee poster on the wall that was framed. Without words, she pointed to it and glanced at all of them.

"Oh yeah, Riker's an actor," Ross included with a monotone voice as he settled onto the couch.

"On Glee? Since when? I've watched all the seasons and haven't seen you in it once," Ryleigh spoke as Riker scoffed and approached her with the billiard stick in his hand.

"Jeff?" Riker simply said, receiving nothing but a puzzled expression from Ryleigh. Ross's chuckle could be heard from around the whole area. "The Warbler?"

"You were a Warbler?" Ryleigh asked with an excited expression.

"Probably the most attractive one," Riker brushed off his sleeve as he gloated.

"You forgot about Darren," Ryland pointed out as he knocked a ball into the pool table hole. Everyone slightly turned his way with a concerned expression. "Because Darren is _not _attractive, whatsoever."

Nice save…..I the narrator said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am," Riker dashed towards the couch, knocking Ross's feet off and snatching the remote from him.

"It's sad, he has himself on Demand," Ross spoke.

"That's what she said!" Rocky hollered from the pool table.

"No! If anything it'd be that's what _he _said," Ross suggested as the air grew awkward.

"How?" Rocky stood with one hand on his hip.

"Just think about it-" Ross was interrupted.

"Hey! Can we talk about you guys in bed later, I'm about to show myself," Riker instantly rose from the couch. "AND NONE OF YOU SAY THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" He pointed at every individual in the room with a rage face. Ross and Rocky tried to hold in laughter as Ryleigh awkwardly stood by the couch.

"You know you can sit on the couch, just cause I sit on it doesn't make it contaminated," Ross joked as Ryleigh grinned and sat beside Riker.

Riker scrolled through the recordings and found the Glee episode "Original Song".

"Beside the fact that even though I hate the character Quinn, but Diana Agron is too die for, this is my favorite episode," Riker said with a straight face.

"Why? Cause Finn and Rachel flirt for the first time in months?" Ryleigh asked as a joke.

"Yes….." Riker glanced at her as her humored face disappeared. "But no."

"It's his favorite episode because it's the most amount of times you see his face," Ross informed as he rose to get a bowl of popcorn from the small microwave in the corner of the room.

"Correct," Riker pressed play and the episode begun at a school. "Now shhhh." His index finger rose to meet Ryleighs lips.

Ross rolled his eyes as the tune to Misery began to play and Ryleigh noticed the little but noticeable tap in his foot. Once the character started singing the words, Ross's lips mimicked each lyric and slightly began to sway his hips. Rydel noticed it too and giggled before strolling back to Rocky and Rydel.

Riker's point of view was directed at the screen every second of the performance as Ryleigh sat observing Ross instead. The way his feet spun and criss-crossed was impressive. He definitely had the musical vibe in him.

"Only if the Warblers had won, I could have kept filming. Damn, Lea Michele's talent," Riker mumbled to himself as Ross hopped onto the couch with his steaming bowl of popcorn.

"What do you call that?" Ryleigh spoke up as the two of them glanced at her with a weird expression.

"Ummm, popcorn?" Ross said as he held a handful out to her.

"No, the little foot movements you were doing," Ryleigh informed as Riker shot Ross this humored expression.

"You haven't told her yet?" Riker asked as he nudged Ross on his bent knee cap.

"No, why would I? It's not like she needs to know," Ross defended as he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I don't need to know what?" Ryleigh asked, growing confused.

"We kind of have our own family band," Riker admitted as Ross sighed and rested his head against the arm of the couch.

"Great, now she's going to start asking questions," Ross got up to refill his bowl of popcorn.

"I'm surprised he hadn't mentioned it, it's usually his pickup line on chicks," Riker informed as he rested his elbows on his knees and faced Ryleigh's direction.

Ross jammed his fist into the microwave, causing it to turn on.

"I do not like her!" Ross exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Something about the way his hair stayed in place made Ryleigh gaze longer than necessary.

"Well whatever you are to him, its usually the first thing he mentions to _anyone_. We're trying to get a little more publicity so that we can perform nationwide," Riker spoke as he brushed off his jeans and rose from the couch.

In a cabinet in the corner, held their collection of guitars, along with video games and movies. Riker began to remove an acoustic guitar until Ross jumped back onto the couch, causing Ryleigh to bounce a little.

"Uhuh! You put Luna back!" Ross demanded as Riker rolled his eyes and lifted out a black electric guitar. He hooked it up to the amplifier on the bottom shelf and strummed 3 notes, intriguing Ryleigh's attention.

Ross noticed how she sat at the edge of her seat with intense focus.

"Why don't you give her a little sneak peek at our new song," Ross suggested as he threw a piece of popcorn at Ryleigh's face, causing her to flinch. A grin flashed on her face as Ross let out a soft chuckle.

Chord after chord, the tune grew more intense and diverse and had Ryleigh in a trance.

_I played it safe_

Rocky screamed from the pool table as Riker repeated the same chord.

_I kept my foot up on the brake. I never really took a chance in life and didn't live for today._

Rocky, Rydel and Ryland strolled over to the couch and surrounded Ryleigh.

_Oh girl and then I met you_

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN," Rydel began to scream in a high pitched voice repeatedly as Ryleigh tried to figure out who to look at next. Ryland awkwardly jammed out to an air guitar beside Riker.

_Don't you know you changed my life girl_

Once the lyrics seeped from Ross's lips, it grabbed her attention. Beach Blondie can sing.

_Cause now I'm living and if feels so right, yeah._

They all froze in place then once Riker picked up the tune, they began to burst into random jumping and dancing.

_You got my heart beat pumping and its going insane! _

Ross leaped onto the couch and stood backwards on the edge of the couch as Ryland and Rocky stood behind him.

_You got me jumping out of aero planes._

Ross crossed his arms across his chest and fell backwards into their arms.

_And that's why_

The higher the note grew, the faster Ross would spin on his heel.

_I'm crazy it's true_

He stood on the couch, gesturing towards his family as the shouted "HEY!".

_Crazy for you! _

"_Whooo!_," They all winded down as their little jam session came to an end and Ryleigh didn't exactly know how to react, except for clapping.

"That was a little preview a song we're writing," Rydel said as she sat on the arm rest next to Ryleigh.

"That was awesome! I wish I was talented enough to play an instrument and sing at the same time. All I know how to play is keyboard and I'm learning that by ear," Ryleigh said as everyone returned to their previous activities.

"You can play by ear?" Ross asked, actually interested in something she did. Ryleigh nodded. "Well the guitar is pretty easy to pick up, maybe I can teach you a couple chords sometime."

Did the world get sucked into a black hole then spat back out? Was it opposite day? He actually wanted to help her with something, he actually wanted to communicate with Ryleigh. This day had been rollercoaster on steroids.

"Maybe," Ryleigh somewhat agreed as he grinned and slumped back into the couch while flipping the television on.

As Ryleigh got comfy on the last cushion of the couch, Ross kicked up his feet and rested his yellow sneakers on her lap. _He _was getting comfortable with _her_.

Ryleigh turned to face Rydel who was rising off the arm rest.

"Work in progress," Rydel whispered into Ryleigh's ear as she strolled off. Once Rydel left them, she felt an object being pelted into her cheek. Ross was secretly throwing popcorn at her when she wasn't paying attention. A grin pulled up to Ryleigh's face as she leaned into Ross.

"Could I have a handful?" Ryleigh asked as Ross gave a simple nod and returning his attention back to the screen. Within a few seconds he had a swarm of kernels attack his face and chest.

Startled, he jumped in his seat and fumbled off the sofa. Instantly he jumped to his feet and snapped his shirt.

"Now there's popcorn down my shirt," Ross complained as he looked up to see Ryleigh lye down on the couch and stretch so that she could take up every inch. Without speaking Ross went to the last cushion and crushed her tiny feet by sitting atop them with his bowl of popcorn. It took awhile for Ross to meet Ryleighs gaze but once he did, he gave a fake smile and teasingly threw a piece of popcorn at her face, followed by a chuckle.

Maybe it was the other way around.

_She _was getting comfortable around _him_.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! School starts in a week so it might take a while to update! But i promise to complete this story! 3 more characters in the next chapter and Ross beign bipolar with his emotions towards Ryleigh! Please Comment! P.S PASS MY BY WAS AMAZING even though it was weird hearing Ross say Damn...IT WAS STILL AWESHOUS! That is all.

_There's no way I could make it without you guys!_


	7. Past Rejection

_~Having conversations that are more meaningful helps us feel more connected, motivated, happier and more fulfilled~_

* * *

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey," Ross repeated as he tossed a popcorn at Ryleigh's face after every word. "Wake up!"

She was curled in a ball on the couch only taking up one of the three cushions as Ross bent his knees and took up two. He had guessed that she passed out while they were watching Breaking Bad, it wasn't her type of show.

Ross grew agitated as everyone rushed to the kitchen since they're parents got back and was left alone with her. A smirk curved up to his cheek as he leaped off the sofa and picked up the electric guitar that was tossed on the floor. He hooked it up to the amplifier and stood beside the couch. He struck one chord that echoed through the whole house and possibly the neighborhood, causing Ryleigh to fumbled off the couch.

"The _hell _is wrong with you?" Ryleigh asked as she sat up and rubbed her temple.

"Finally, you're up," Ross sighed as he settle the guitar against the cabinet and waited for her to stand up. "Don't tell me its gonna take you longer to stand than it was to get you off the couch?"

Ryleigh breathed out a laugh as she adjusted her clothes and followed Ross into the kitchen, spotting two adults that must have been his parents. All 6 of them stared at each other, waiting for them to realize they brought a friend home.

"I wasn't sure what you guys wanted because I used all the marinara sauce yesterday to-" Stormie glanced up at them and noticed a new fresh face. "Who's this young lady?"

"She's one of our friends that we met at the resort Ross works at. Ryleigh this is our mom, Stormie and our father, Mark," Rydel informed with a wide grin as Ryleigh shielded her face behind Ross. It was things like this that made her uncomfortable.

"Oh, so you and Ross are….?" Stormie asked while grinning, then it instantly caught both of their attention.

"No!" They screamed in sync. All of them lightly chuckled at how weird they were acting.

"Ross saved her from a surfing accident," Riker included as Stormie gasped and placed a hand over her chest.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" Stormie asked sincerely as Ryleigh blushed and made direct eye contact with her.

"Yes. It was my first time so I made a couple mistakes," Ryleigh informed as half of them scoffed.

"A couple?" Riker questioned.

"More like a lot," Rocky inputted.

"She technically made an idiot of herself," Ross insulted as his mother slapped his hand with a kitchen towel.

"Ross! Apologize!" Stormie demanded as Ryleigh couldn't be thankful. This self centered jerk had been insulting her from the second they met. A nice apology wouldn't hurt.

"Mom, that only works on 10 year olds."

"Well if you're going to act like a 10 year old, I'm gonna treat you like one," Stormie informed as she brushed between them to enter the living room with a bowl of potatoes and Mark following behind.

Ross sighed as he faced Ryleigh and saw the smirk on her face. This was torture and he thought of this more in a way of embarrassment.

"Go ahead Ross, apologize," Ryland mocked from the behind the counter. With an eye roll, he began his lame apology.

"I'm sorry that you have no idea how to surf and make a complete dunce of yourself," Ross spoke quickly before trying to turn away.

"Uh Uh Uh," Ryleigh gripped his arm and spun back into place. "That's not an apology."

"I said "sorry" didn't I?" Ross asked as Ryleigh gave him a serious look and he slumped his shoulders.

"Fine, I'm sorry for insulting you," Ross spoke with a deep and sluggish voice as Ryleigh scrunched her eyebrows. "What?"

"Can you at least sound like you care instead of sounding like a freaking whale out of water?" Ryleigh joked as she began making weird whale noises while wobbling in place. Once she was done, Ross had the humored expression with a tiny grin.

"Now we know why you're single," Ryland joked as the 5 of them chuckled.

"But seriously," Ryleigh playfully punched his arm and he finally looked her in the eye.

"Fine," He began. "I'm sorry for making fun of every little thing you do and say and insulting when you've obviously have done nothing wrong in return."

Finally. Some sense of knowledge slipped from his lips as Ryleigh stared into his eyes, enough to see her reflection. He wasn't sure what was happening, but since he made direct eye contact with her during his apology, he seemed to just get lost in this trance. The iris in her eye was bronze with vibrant golden rings surrounding each layer.

"What are you guys doing?" Riker asked as the two of them completely forgot that his siblings were still observing them from behind the counter.

"Apology excepted," Ryleigh mumbled with a blank expression. What had just happened, seemed like a haze to her. She wasn't sure what it was or what it meant, but it placed an odd sensation in her stomach.

"I'm almost done peeling the potatoes, but lunch is still going to take about another hour," Stormie informed as Ryleigh and Ross stood in the center of the kitchen, his eyes still locked on her even if she didn't notice.

"We can go swimming," Rydel suggested as she put her hair up in a bun. "We all came from the beach anyways."

Ross finally entered reality and leaned over the counter to grab a Redvine from a container.

"What is that?" Ryleigh asked as they headed towards the back door.

"You've never had a Redvine?" Ross asked with wide eyes and a chunk of redvine between his teeth. As Ryleigh shook her head, he raced past her and pulled another stick from the container.

"Now you will," Ross held it out to her as she gnawed on the edge of it, trying tot detach it from the rest of the stick.

"It tastes just like a twizzler," Ryleigh informed as his family stood at the doorway gasping and flickering their attention between the two.

"IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE! IF I DON'T HEAR IT, IT'S NOT TRUE," Ross exclaimed as he suffocated his ears with his palms and ran outside to the pool.

Ryleigh followed them out and saw the Riker snatched a basketball off a table in the corner of the yard. Apparently they were planning to play some game they were familiar with, since each person was standing across from each other at a diagonal angle.

"We're gonna introduce you to a little game we like to call 'BasketPool Dunk'," Riker said as he spun a basketball on the tip of his index finger. "Go stand next to Rydel."

Ryleigh strolled to the other side as she stood across from Ross and Rydel instructed her what to do.

"Riker is going to jump off the diving board and toss the ball to Rocky, who then will toss it to Ryland and then it goes to me then Ross and he will toss it to you and all you do is jump and try to dunk it in the hoop," Rydel instructed as a blank crossed through Ryleigh's mind. She wasn't the most athletic but she had shot a hoop before.

Riker leaped off the diving board and threw the ball to Rocky and then tossed it to Ryland. It grew closer to be her turn and the rate of her heart increased. She really didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Ross leaped in the air and so did the ball and it felt like it went into slow motion as the image of the basketball grew bigger and closer. Her feet pounced off the edge as she gripped the ball and turned sideways in midair. She was inches under the hoop, but that didn't keep the ball from spinning on the rim and eventually falling through.

Ryleigh felt the pressure of water sink into her side as she sunk a couple of feet before rising to the surface. Her eyes were squinted before she kicked her feet around to keep her afloat and then wiped her vision clear. When her eyes opened, she spotted each and every one of them staring at her with their jaw dropped.

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you guys are," Ryleigh choked as water constantly snuck between her lips.

"Where have you been our whole life?" Ryland asked with an expression of joy. They all held the same expression as she casually swam past them to reach the railing. Once she did everyone pulled themselves up on the side of the pool and stood across from each other.

"Think you can do it again?" Ross asked with doubt as Ryleigh took in a heavy breath.

"Sure," She agreed as she used every ounce of strength to stand back up. Little did she know, she had to repeat the same cycle 14 more times.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Riker ran in with his family following behind. Ryleigh trudged in with her shoulder slumped and her legs shaking like crazy. She could not keep up with these guys.

"Lunch is ready, but Ross sweetie, your shift starts in an hour," Stormie informed as Ross frowned, gazing at the delicious mashed potatoes with corn and dozens of other side dishes.

"Can you pack me something to go? " Ross asked he grabbed his gray tank off the dryer and his aviators.

"Sure," Stormie made a plate full of juicy and tender items as Ross gathered everything and snatched the keys before approaching his mom who was holding out a plate to him.

"Thanks mom," Ross thanked as he was about to walk out the back door.

"Forget something?" Stormie joked as he grinned and ran up to her before kissing her cheek. "That's my boy."

"Love ya!" Ross shouted before dashing out the door to the van. Ryleigh awkwardly stood beside the table, not knowing where to sit until Rydel patted the seat next to her.

For some reason, since Ross left, she felt out of place. Like there wasn't a reason to be here, but she wanted to be.

"So, Ryleigh is it?" Mark asked as he took a sip of his sweet tea.

"Yes, sir," Ryleigh responded as she took a sip of her glass of water that Stormie had set down.

"What brings you to California? They said you were staying at the resort Ross worked at," Mark asked as Stormie sat down next to him with a smile.

"Well my mom wanted to take a vacation away from home. Things were driving us crazy so we decided to come to here. But she still has to attend time share meetings if we wanted the price cut," Ryleigh informed as the guys began to scarf there meatloaf down.

"And that's how you met Ross?" Stormie asked with a grin. She seemed to always be happy and Ryleigh found it completely adorable.

"Yeah, he saved my life when I was surfing," Ryleigh gazed at the plate of food in deep thought. "Just out a curiosity, is there a reason Ross is a little uptight?" She asked as the noise of forks and knifes hitting the glass plates rung through her ear.

"Care to share mother," Riker offered as he chugged on his glass. His attitude had switched all the sudden to something more agitated.

"Ross doesn't like to talk about it so he just chooses to get a little grouchy sometimes," Stormie informed as Ryleigh was still unaware.

"He auditioned for Disney Channel," Rydel stated as she faced Ryleigh. "He wanted to be casted in one of their new movies called Camp Rock and didn't even get a call back." That was the movie the Jonas Brothers did with Demi Lovato. Ryleigh wasn't going to mention it, but she loved that cast.

"The producers liked him, but they said he was too young and not the type they were looking for," Riker inputted as everyone had something to say. "Our band was one of the only things that kept him from going crazy."

"That's not true. Ross knows how the entertainment business works, its not rejection that got to him," Stormie corrected as she put more mashed potatoes on her plate.

"Then what was it?" Ryleigh finally had the chance to say.

"The movie was about music which is one of Ross's greatest interests, but we had to pull him out of school because one of the kids he went to school with auditioned and got the part," Stormie informed as the story took a twist.

"It went from having a normal lunch to throwing punches at one another till one of them got knocked out," Rydel said with a monotone voice.

Ryleigh felt kind of guilty for all that she had said to him about being a awful human being. But for the same reason, should he really take his frustration out on everyone else.

"Ross got expelled and decided to home school him and we didn't want him to be completely alone so we all got home schooled ever since then," Rocky finally spoke as Riker sat next to him, holding a blank expression.

"Was this after you joined Glee?" Ryleigh asked.

"This was way before that, but he had this resentment towards me sometimes for getting the part. It's just not fair that he had to experience his first audition that way," Riker sipped his Coke as Ryleigh slumped in her chair.

"What ever he has told you is probably not done intentionally, but just out of the fear of getting rejected," Mark reassured as the table grew silent.

Only the sound of spoons, forks and knifes clacking against the plates filled the space. Ryleigh felt to depressed to even swallow her food. As she finally lifted her spoon with mashed potatoes, she wasn't finished speaking.

"Thank you," Ryleigh spoke as the silence ended and all eyes were on her. "It's good to know that he probably doesn't hate me as much I thought."

"It's just a cover up, at least, that's what we think," Ryland spoke nervously.

"No offense, but it seems that we're the only people he can trust so we see him in a different perspective sometimes," Mark informed as Ryleigh took no offense at all.

"It's only when other people get involved," Riker stated as he took a bite of his corn.

Now that, she took offense to.

"Not that we're saying that you did anything wrong," Stormie corrected as Riker nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, ever since you came into the picture, he's been acting…..different," Rydel grinned as she tried to get the right word out.

"Different? He still insults me," Ryleigh notified.

"Yeah, but we noticed that he's taken this liking to you," Rocky had a grin flash on his face then that's when they all began smiling.

"He's only had one girlfriend and doesn't even communicate with girls anymore," Riker informed as his father laughed.

"Except for that time he texted two of the R5 fans on my phone and one of them fainted," Mark reminded as everyone at the table giggled.

This family was different and Ryleigh loved every minute she was around them.

"Well, hopefully things will change. He's athletic and handsome, I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend," Ryleigh bent over to eat a piece of meatloaf that was falling off her fork.

"Maybe you can be the one to turn things around," Rydel mumbled.

Ryleigh dropped her fork and glance at Rydel who kept to herself and giggled. As Ryleigh glanced around the table, every one seemed to have a smile sneak on their face.

Through out their lunch, while the family was chatting, Ryleigh would go into thought about what Rydel meant. She wasn't planning on dating Ross and probably never would. She was only here for two weeks after all.

Even if it didn't mean having a relationship, Ryleigh finally came to a conclusion about one thing.

All this time when he insulted her and critiqued her for her every flaw, he wasn't trying to reject Ryleigh.

He was afraid of being rejected by _her_.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Updating only once a week since school is starting! ELLINGTON IS COMING SOON! Might be the next chapter or the one after that…or after that….SOON! Next up we have a little more friendliness with Ross and FREE FALLIN! Please Fave/Review!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	8. 50 Shades of Brown Eyes

_**~People with brown eyes are passionate, impulsive, active and energetic people. They are ambitious and adventurous at the same time.~**_

* * *

"Let's split up. Rydel check the water slides, Rocky check the smoothie hut, Ryland check the pool and I'll see if he's in the resort lounge," Riker instructed as the group huddled together with Ryleigh awkwardly standing off to the side.

"And me?" Ryleigh inputted, not wanting to be excluded from their plan.

"Just roam around here, he usually has his lunch break by now," Rydel informed as they all split in different directions and Ryleigh new she wouldn't have a chance of finding him in this size of a resort and decided to head back to her condo.

The heat from the concrete, toasted the heel of her foot as she sped towards the area fool of buildings.

She couldn't take it. Her feet were already blistering from the heat and saw the nearest body of water and stuck her feet in it. It was the pool that the elderly use to do aquatic aerobics. Thankfully there were none in the pool at the moment.

The mild temperature of the water soothed her aching feet as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Half of her body was underwater as her elbows arched against the ground, keeping her stable.

The only other person in sight was a life guard on the other side of the pool that seemed to be ending his shift. The strap of his whistle was lifted over his head, revealing the brown streaks that rested in the center of his head…She knew those streaks from anywhere.

She tried not to draw attention to herself as he climbed down the ladder and seemed to be walking off in the opposite direction of the parking lot.

Her legs flung out of the water as she attempted to follow him down the thousands of sidewalks in the resort. It seemed to be endless as about half an hour passed and he had yet to take a break from walking.

But instead of walking, he twitched his head from side to side and took off in a full sprint. Ryleigh sighed and began to dash after him as fast as possible.

Thank god for track.

He appeared to be going up this hill through a bunch of trees and shrubs. Ryleigh had to catch up or there would be no possible way for her to find him through all the patches of overgrown plants.

She kept running and ended up losing him, until she noticed he was standing perfectly still to her right. He wasn't facing her, but by his stance, he seemed to be like a spooked deer.

He knew someone was following him.

Ryleigh hid behind the closest bush and peered at him through the branches. He slightly glanced over his shoulder and a grin pulled up to his cheek.

Yes, cause when I feel like I'm being followed, I smile because it's totally not creepy at all.

Note the sarcasm.

He sped off in one direction and Ryleigh delayed for a while since she guessed he'd be keeping a good look out on who is behind him.

After a minute or so, she leaped from the ground and brushed off her dirty knee caps and sprinted in that same direction. The amount of trees seemed to be decreasing the faster she went and it came to a clearing.

What she thought was a clearing was actually a drop to her possible death. The heel of her foot dug into the soil, trying to keep her from falling off the edge of the cliff. Her body fumbled to the ground as dirt covered every inch of her leg.

Cautiously, she glanced over the edge and saw an ocean without a single person in it. In that moment, she felt this dreadful feeling in her chesst. She hoped that Ross didn't take one step off that cliff.

With her breathing rate increasing and her jaw dropping, her feet began to fumble backwards until she bumped into a figure and spun around, gripping his shoulders.

"Are you sure you're not a stalker?" Ross asked with a smirk and an arch of the eye brow. Ryleigh escaped his grip and followed him to the edge.

"I'm not stalking you, your family said to keep a look out for you cause they came to pick you up," Ryleigh informed as he dug his toes into the dirt on the edge. "What are you doing?"

"Cliff Diving. Ever heard of it?" Ross asked he stretched and swung his arms around. Ryleigh replied with a silent shake of the head as he slipped his shades off from the rim of his shirt and placed them on a boulder. "Well I wouldn't expect you to, it's something that's actually _fun_."

This kid had a taste for criticism and Ryleigh thought it was time to use it against him.

"I can be fun," Ryleigh attempted to persuade.

"Oh really?" Ross scoffed as he peered out towards the water then folded his arms. "Then do it."

"It?" Ryleigh asked as her heart race increased.

"Jump," Ross answered as she slowly met up with him at the ledge. Her head titled over the ledge and saw the rough waves crashing into the boulders on the side of the cliff.

"Are you sure it's even safe?" Ryleigh asked, playing with the rim of her shorts with her tingling fingers.

"I do it all the time," Ross informed as he held his gaze at her. Ross wasn't all evil, he could tell the difference between being brave and a coward. Ryleigh was scared.

Hesitantly, he glanced down at her shaking hand and gripped it without making eye contact. Ryleigh stopped shaking, but grew curious to what he was doing.

"No. No. No. If I'm not willing to jump off alone, what makes you think I'd jump off with _you_?" Ryleigh insulted as she shook of his hand and he still avoided eye contact.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure I was the one who saved your life, not once, but twice, so I'm pretty sure I'm someone you can trust," Ross notified as Ryleigh kept grip of that word. Trust.

"I don't think you and 'trust' go in the same sentence together," Ryleigh insulted again as her life flashed before her eyes just looking down at the water. She noticed that he hadn't responded and finally made eye contact.

His left hand was held out to her with his palm wide open. No facial expression except that fierce look in his deep and luscious chestnut eyes that always seemed to be there.

"Trust me," Ross spoke as he glanced at his hand, waiting for her to grip it. Ryleigh just stared at it and within seconds gave in.

"Fine, but we don't fall until-" Ryleigh began to rant until Ross tilted forward.

"I SAY WE FALL!" Ryleigh hollered as they plummeted at least 60 to 80 feet off the cliff and into the ocean. It was exhilarating yet terrifying at the same time. Ryleigh liked it.

Their heads bobbed above the water and Ross shook his head off like a wet dog.

"So how was that for a first time?" Ross asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"That was amazing! We have to do it again!" Ryleigh already began to swim towards the shore that was about 50 feet away from them.

"Wow, already?" Ross asked as he paddled behind her. They reached the shore and she began to head off in another direction till Ross gripped her by the waist and directed her behind him.

"I'll show you a short cut," Ross released her waist and sped up in front of her, dashing towards a steep slope of platforms and rocks. "You go first, I don't want you falling to your death."

Ryleigh smiled it off as he propped her up on the platform and she began to climb barefoot on top of the rocks.

So far he was funny, but obnoxious. Rude, yet sweet. And strict, yet adventurous. This kid was like a jigsaw puzzle, there were so many pieces to him that she had yet to put together.

They stood at the ledge again and gripped his hand, still afraid to fall to her possible death.

"Go when your ready," Ross implied.

Ryleigh had tugged him off the edge with her and the adrenaline in her veins caused her to let out this high pitched shrill the whole way down until they hit the surface of the water.

Ross was the first to rise from the water and his blonde locks flopped back and forth as he shook his head. It took a second for him to notice he was the only person in sight. Ryleigh wasn't any where near him.

"Ryleigh?" Ross called with a concerned tone. As hard as it was to believe, he was worried about her. "Ryleigh!" He called louder as the waves bobbed his head around, making it harder to find her.

He actually _wanted _to save her life for a third time.

"Miss me," Ryleigh's voice appeared from behind him as he swirled in place and the view of her face relieved him.

"Thank god, you scared the hell out of me," Ross tried catching his breath as they tried to keep afloat. Ryleigh gasped with a teasing smirk and attitude.

"Was Ross Lynch actually worry about _me_?" Ryleigh teased as he chuckled and tried to shrug it off.

"_No_. If you would've gone missing, I'd be one of the first suspects and possibly trialed for murder," Ross joked as Ryleigh rolled her eyes and swam closer to him.

"Did you actually think I drowned?" Ryleigh asked with a smile, hoping he was actually worried about her. What he said was different than what his eyes told her, he always shifted them in different directions when he spoke to her.

"Drowned? No. Lost somewhere in the depths of the Pacific?….yes," Ross answered as she playfully nudged him in the arm and he released a giggle.

"Race you to the top," Ryleigh stroked right past him, sending a splash of water in his direction.

She may have not been athletic but it wasn't that hard to learn how to do a butterfly stroke.

By the time she crawled up onto the sand, Ross wasn't too far behind her. Her legs were coated in grains of sand and a seaweed caught onto her foot.

"Ewwww" Ryleigh whined with a disgusted expression.

"Yep, definitely not from California," Ross joked as he began to walk on the sand and Ryleigh attempted to beat him to the rocks. Even in a full sprint the couldn't catch up, but Ryleigh grew tired and knew he'd climb up there first anyways.

Her speed slightly decreased, giving Ross the ability to swift her off her feet and into his arms as she released several giggles. Her hair swifted through the air as her swim shorts dried off from the spin.

She was locked in his grasp as his arms captured her from her waist and spun her around before she began to feel dizzy. He set her down and watched as she shuffled in the sand. Her body flung from left to right as she tried to regain consciousness.

"Race isn't over yet," Ross sprinted to the rocks as Ryleigh shook her head.

"That's a law suit mister! I will sue your ass!" Ryleigh teased as she ran to the rocks that Ross was already climbing.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!" Ross climbed faster the closer she got to him. He mounted himself on the platform and planted himself on his knees as she peered onto the cliff. "I win!"

Once she stood on the cliff, she strolled towards the edge, meeting up with Ross.

"I think I can do it by myself this time," Ryleigh shifted one foot forward before being held back by Ross's arms.

"You can't," Ross simply spoke as he had this serious look in his eye.

"Why?" Ryleigh asked. She was actually confident enough to do it now.

"It's not safe," Ross slipped his palm into hers and gripped it tightly as he looked back towards the ocean. Ryleigh grinned as she saw their hands stuck together like glue, she was slowly figuring out this guy.

That obnoxious, bad boy Ross was a cover up.

_This _Ross, was a total softie.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! DON'T WORRY ELLINGTON IS COMING! I'm waiting for the right moment to introduce him! This story will be like a rollercoaster a lot, meaning it changes genres very easy. It can go from romantic to humorous to dramatic which you will see soon! What will Ryleigh think of the** _new _**Ross**!

**_There's no way I could make it without you guys!_**


	9. Secrets Secretly Spilled

_**~People automatically assume that you're mad at them when you're quiet~**_

* * *

The sun toasted their skin as their arms rested beneath their heads and toes curled up in the sand. The slight breeze ruffled the tips of Ross's bangs and Ryleigh's wavy locks.

Even if she never told him, he knew she was vulnerable. The way that if a sleeve hung off her shoulder, she would instantly slide it back up from exposing the dark marks on her back. How she always wears shorts and never a bikini so that she wouldn't have to expose her figure.

Which he thought was great by the way.

She had that perky confidence, but one little thing could go wrong and would break her self esteem. But right now, it was a moment she wish she could pause and never fast forward.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess here, but I'm starting to sense that you prefer California over Colorado," Ross guessed as Ryleigh nodded in the sand with her eyes shut and more relaxed she had ever been before.

"You could say that," Ryleigh responded as the previous conversation with his family from earlier had slipped into his mind. She narrowed her eyebrows as she titled her head to the right to get a glimpse of him. His eyes were shut until one peeped open with a grin.

"I think you stare at me so much that I can sense when you're watching me," Ross joked as Ryleigh actually laughed at something he said for once.

"It's just….," She began as Ross rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "What happened after you moved here that made you so….hard to tolerate?"

Ross wasn't exactly sure how to comprehend that question. Was it a serious question or an insult?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ross asked with concern seeping into his eyes.

"Just because you didn't do well on your first audition doesn't meant that you have to hold a grudge against the whole world," and as Ryleigh completed that statement Ross leaped to his feet as if he got struck by lighting.

"_They _told you about that?" A tone of agitation escaped Ross's lips as Ryleigh felt that this moment was about to stop rather than fast forward.

"It's not that big of a deal, Ross," Ryleigh tried to assure as she rose from the sand and brushed her shorts off.

"That story wasn't theirs to tell," Ross began trudging in the sand back towards the resort.

"It's not their fault! _I _wanted to know," Ryleigh tried to defend his family as she chased after him.

"Then why didn't you ask me?" Ross roared into her face and all that respect that she had for him had vanished.

"God knows you wouldn't have told me anything!" They had strolled up the hill and arrived to the sidewalk to the parking lot and Ryleigh could already pick out Rydel's figure. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Look. I had no problem being the bigger person and saving your god damn life, but _this_, has gone to far. You had no right in the beginning to get involved with my personal life. I did my job, you're still alive, is that not enough for you?" Ross ranted as Ryleigh had those few seconds to take everything in as Rydel approached them.

"And Riker said _you _wouldn't find him," Rydel joked towards Ryleigh as she noticed the tense expressions on their faces. "Wow. I can really feel the awkward."

Rydel attempted to ease the mood but noticed it wasn't working.

"Just meet us back at the car when you guys are done," Rydel informed as she sprinted off in the opposite direction and left them alone with the tension still in the air.

The chestnut in his eyes had gone dark and instead of being soulful, they seemed filled with dread and caution.

"For the record, I didn't ask for anything. Your family came to me," Ryleigh reminded as he kept that cold stare towards her. "Also, I actually regret you saving my life. I wish you would have let me drown!"

"Ryleigh-," Ross tried to start until she kept talking.

"THERE! I said it! I wish you would have let me die because where I would be would be so much better, THAN WHERE I AM NOW!" Ryleigh hollered at him with no regrets. As much as she tried to be thankful for his risking his life for hers, she couldn't be more than agitated.

"You don't mean that," Ross spoke with a rough and deep tone as his eyes still stayed narrow and Ryleigh felt all her insecurities pushing through her eyes.

"Do you remember what you said to me after you saved my life?" Ryleigh choked on her sentence as a single tear washed over her eye lashes and smeared across her cheek.

Ross grew silent and gave up talking as his throat grew dry.

"I said 'You saved my life' and you replied with 'Physically, not mentally'," Ryleigh reenacted. "Now I'm starting to be convinced that you were right. Cause what kind of girl would fall for a douche like you!"

"_You_, fell for _me_?" Ross replied, with a serious tone, no hint of flirtation at all.

"It doesn't matter if I did!" Ryleigh needed to change the subject before they brought up a subject that would definitely resolve in her falling for him even more.

Ryleigh began to walk off without warning and she could hear the light footsteps of Ross behind her. Her feet began burning as they grew closer to the parking lot and he finally spoke up.

"So you like me?" Ross asked as Ryleigh's face steamed red as she kept marching.

"Why do you care so much if I do?" This topic was seriously starting to bother her.

"Cause maybe I do too," Ross simply answered as she paused in motion and turned on her heel to face him. Even in a moment like this, his expression failed to change as it felt as if his eyes stared into her soul. They had a habit of making her feel that way.

"It's not like it matters, you shouldn't be seeing much of me anymore," Ryleigh informed as she realized she had barely a week left till she returned to California and in that moment wished she were leaving tomorrow to escape this fictitious reality.

Ryleigh had dashed down the sidewalk, abandoning Ross and his frozen shadow as the heel of her foot felt as if it were about to bleed from all the walking from the day.

As he stood like a statue, Rydel approached him with a sweaty forehead and squinted eyes.

"I finally make a friend around here and you go and you scare her away?" Rydel was tired of the guys always either drawing in her fake friends or scaring off the real ones.

"You did a good job of doing that yourself," Ross muttered as he roughly brushed past her and marched towards the van, approaching his group of siblings.

"What are you so pissy about?" Riker asked as he noticed the stern facial expression on Ross's face.

"It wasn't any of your business telling her about my personal life!" Ross hollered as he tossed his lifeguard items into the trunk.

"Personal? All we told her was you tried out for Disney and didn't make it. Tons of people audition and don't make it, you're not the only one dude," Rocky spoke calmly as it only caused Ross to tense up even more.

"Still! I don't want some girl we barely know, knowing everything about me," Ross actually may have lied a little. He knows that this wasn't what he was worried about.

"Barely know? Yes, cause we invite total strangers to our house," Ryland sarcastically replied.

"Let alone, fall in love with them," Riker joked as a couple of them laughed and grew silent once Ross slammed the trunk shut.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT!" Ross exclaimed as his fists curled and his jaw clenched. While avoiding eye contact, he trudged to the side door and leaped into the vehicle, taking up the entire back seat. "Can we just go the hell home?"

The four of them glanced at each other as Riker started the car. No one spoke the whole ride home but Ross's conscious was already occupied with thoughts and words about what Ryleigh had told him.

_What kind of girl would fall for a douche like you?_

He had one in mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! FAVE CHAPTER JUST AROUND THE CORNER! I know that tis chapter is very short especially since it took so long to update but the next chapter will be less intense and we will try seeing Ryleighs **_**attempt **_**to continue her vacation with out beach blondie. Let's see how long that lasts. Please Fave/Review!**


	10. Not So Mainstream Rockstars

_**~Women are more attracted to a man when he is holding a guitar~**_

* * *

After spending half an hour weeping into her plush pillow on her rock hard mattress, she rose from the bed and roamed towards the living room and plopped onto the sofa, turning on the television.

This had been the longest she'd gone without watching Netflix or anything TV oriented. And of course, her mother had to interrupt it.

In her 4 inch heels and a pencil skirt with a peplum shirt, she collapsed onto the cushion, causing Ryleigh to jump.

"Only 4 meetings left and I can actually enjoy this vacation," Her mother informed as Ryleigh's focus was on the name titles that scrolled on her screen.

"You know what we need. Mother, daughter, bonding time," Her mother suggested as Ryleigh arched an eyebrow and finally making eye contact. "Its been half a week and we haven't even had a decent conversation or spent any time with each other. What about we go eat at that restaurant we saw when we drove in that's right outside the resort. You know the one you liked with that pointy circle thing that formed a J?"

"That pointy circle thing is called a music note," Ryleigh responded with a monotone voice. "Thanks, but no thanks. Today wasn't that all great."

Well it was….until….you know what happened.

"Why? Because I told you that you couldn't go to the beach?" Her mother asked as Ryleigh knew that she had gotten enough sun for a day, but what other excuse could she use?

"Yeah. That." Ryleigh lied as those few hours she spent with Ross replayed through her thoughts. The feeling of their hands clasped tight. The loose strands of his hair connecting with hers as they lounged on the sand under the sun. His pearly white teeth, barely visible when she glanced in his direction. This kid was growing on her.

"Well I'll take you to the restaurant and you can get absolutely anything you want. My treat," Her mom suggested. How could someone say no to that.

* * *

The theme seemed similar to Hard Rock. Guitars pasted to the walls, live bands in the corner of the building and bar with a few amount of drunk people. My mother was a sucker for live performances, and I'll admit that so am I. We sat a few tables back from a small stage with enough room for a drummer, guitarist and a singer. It seemed as though they were setting up so my mind switched back to the menu.

A Jack Daniels Burger.

Hell yes.

I took a sip of my sweet tea, spotting a guy come on stage and taping the wires down. He had a snap back hat with a black Hollister shirt and jeans the ended right at the edge of his sneakers…sneakers ive yet to see, but a face I've come face to face with.

It was Ryland.

Once that came into my mind, I shielded my face with the tall menu and my mom shot me this questioning expression.

"Are you okay, Ryleigh?" She asked as I had to think of something on the spot.

"Yeah, the font is just really small, so I have to look at it a little closer," I lied as I saw another figure walk up on stage and surprise, surprise. It was Riker's well built figure with a guitar strapped around his body and a tall brunette that placed himself behind the drums.

"Did you decided what you want yet?" My mom asked as I stuttered and saw Riker making his way towards her table. Something about the way his hair was tossed to the side gave her chills and the way his eyes scrunched together when he smiled that made her knees go weak. Well, if she was standing.

"Riker," I spoke loudly, growing nervous the closer he got to us.

"I don't think that's on the menu," My mom scanned the menu oblivious to what I was referring to.

"But I should be shouldn't I?" Riker teased as he approached our table with all smiles, until he noticed the concerned expression on my mothers face. "I'm Riker."

"You know that girl I mentioned? Rydel? Well this is her brother," I informed as quickly as possible before she started making accusations.

"Oh. I'm Ryleigh's mother," She spoke directly to Riker as she firmly shook his hand, noticing the pain in his expression.

"Trust me, Ross is the one you would want to be worried about," Riker unnecessarily added as my eyes grew wide and glared at him till he dashed back onto the stage.

"Ross?" My mother began to question.

"Ross? I don't know this Ross you speak of. Speaking of which what are we speaking of? Ross? Psh, more like….floss…" I spoke rapidly as I ended my sentence confusing myself. I wasn't good at avoiding topics.

"How's everybody tonight?" Riker's voice echoed through the restaurant and the audience responded with cheers and claps. "We got my friend Ratliff on the drums," A brunette guy raised his drum sticks with the word Loud written on both of them. " My brother Rocky on bass and I'm Riker and I'll be singing the mic tonight!"

A group of girls in the corner of the room roared as he concluded his introduction, causing everyone to quickly glance in their direction.

"Usually we perform original's but we got a request from an….Emily Clark," Riker paused to read the name on the small slip of paper and a blonde girl in a pink tank in the corner leaped from her seat and leaped around.

"That's me!" Emily hollered as I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the three of them on stage and noticing all their little smirks.

"Well, Emily, we are performing your request of I Am The DJ by Neon Trees," Riker finished as he set the piece of paper down and Rocky tuned his guitar while his fingers began to pluck the beginning chords.

Emily actually has good taste.

_Every part of my memory  
Lives inside a night when you were mine_

Not only could Ross sing, but so could his brother. This family was just all sorts of talented and it wasn't fair. They had this power to take over your senses and lure you in.

_Round and round  
The feeling is beating now  
Still running down  
Still running down  
It's playing all the time  
Your song remains the same  
Spinning on the airwaves_

Riker made quick eye contact with me before jumping in place and singing the chorus. With only 2 instruments, they made the sound of a whole band.

_I am the DJ  
And you are the record that I play  
And when I scratch the surface  
Does it still make you nervous_

Watching the way he lost himself in his performance made it even more entertaining. The song was catchy and the instruments were technically spot on.

_Never mind I hear you all the time  
Lovely and amazing and completely under whelmed  
Tell me why you switched to satellite  
The records in your hands  
Please play my song again  
_

The girls in the corner begin to squeal as the song slowed down its pace and Riker smiled before singing the next few lyrics. At the wrong moment, the waiter approached our table and asked for our order. When I handed him my menu, I noticed the Lynch family strolling in, including Ross.

The drums faded the song out as everyone began clapping and felt two hands press into my shoulders.

"Hey girlie!" Rydel spoke into my ear as a small giggle followed.

"Hey!" I turned to see her in actual jeans and not a tutu. Her hair was up and she wore a pink hello kitty sweater with purple sweats.

"Mom, this is Rydel," I informed my mother as she grinned for the first time tonight and shook Rydel's hand.

"I actually wanted to know how much longer you guys were staying," Rydel asked as my mother gazed off into space as she thought.

"Ummmm, well tomorrow is Friday so I guess we leave next Saturday," My mother noted as Rydel clasped her hands together.

"Great! Maybe Ryleigh could sleepover tomorrow? If it wont be a bother," Rydel asked. I freaking love this girl. I sat there waiting for the right words to escape my mothers lips, hoping to god she'd say yes.

"I don't see why not," My mother replied correctly as I grinned.

"Oh and while you're here, can you tell me why Ross isn't speaking to any of us? He's been giving us the silent treatment all day," Rydel begged to know. Could people not bring up Ross around my mom? Nope, it was impossible.

"Who is this Ross?" My mother arched her eyebrows as she leaned in closer to the table.

"Ross is nobody, he's nothing," I replied, again, trying to avoid the topic.

"Great, I'm nothing. Got anything else to say while we're here?" Ross's voice appeared out of no where, realizing he was standing right beside my chair with a blank expression. I glanced at my mother who was looking him up and down while taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Ross!" I screamed, wanting to know exactly how long he was standing there.

"I thought my name was 'nothing'?" Ross negatively joked as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweater. Why were they all wearing sweaters when it was a hundred degrees out?

"Ross, stop being rude," Rydel insisted as she took my side.

"Guys, I thought I told you to grab a booth?" Stormie spoke up as she arrived to the table. I began to feel claustrophobic of Lynchs. "Oh my goodness, Ryleigh! Is this your mother?"

"Yes. Stormie, Cheryl. Cheryl, Stormie," I introduced as Ross and Ryland dashed off to find a booth.

"Hey sweeties, did you two want to sit with the guys while I talk to Cheryl?" Stormie suggested. Oh no. The guys. Here comes the awkwardness.

"Sure," Rydel agreed as I swapped the seat with Stormie and followed Rydel to a wide, circular booth table that was in the corner, next to a booth full of the screaming girls from earlier. Luckily, Rydel hopped in before me so that I wouldn't sit next to Ross.

Rocky, Riker and the brunette drummer approached the table with energy as they slid in next to me one by one. I ended up crushed on the inside, sitting across from Ross.

Instantly, he grabbed a menu and hid his face in it. Been there dude.

"We're gonna take a break from that awesomeness and refresh all this sexiness," The drummer commented as the whole table including Ross giggled. Riker's figure technically crushed me as I sat between him and Rydel.

"Oh yeah, Ratliff this is Ryleigh," Riker introduced as Ratliff leaned in closer, reaching a hand across of Riker and towards me.

"Or you can call me Ratliff. Or E-Rat or…..the Sexy Sloth," I shook Ratliff's hand as Riker giggled and Rocky gave Ratliff this death glare while sipping on his straw.

"Well Sexy Sloth, we gotta perform in a couple of minutes so get your fingers slippery from all those glasses of Shirley Temples you're drinking," Rocky joked as Ratliff held a hand out to Rocky's face.

"Stop right there, Rockilicious. No one….insults my Shirley Temples. Not the drink or the temple of my head named Shirley."

Ratliff leaned back in the booth and every one held the same "wtf" expression towards.

"Ratliff," Riker spoke.

"Yeah, buddy," Ratliff replied.

"Don't be creepy," Riker laughed as Ratliff lost posture and rolled his eyes.

"This is gonna be our last performance of the night and maybe we could use an extra hand….." Riker was speaking to everyone, but obviously his statement was towards Ross, who was playing with the straw in his glass of some type of brown, bubbly soda.

"An extra hand that is really good at playing an acoustic guitar…." Riker again hinted and Ross finally looked up to all of us staring at him.

"What?" Ross asked, completely oblivious.

"Dude, we need you to play front guitar for the next song," Riker simply spoke.

"Did you bring Luna?" Ross asked popping his knuckles and bending his neck from side to side.

"Yep, she's all set up," Ratliff slid out of the booth, adjusting the rim of his shirt.

"What song are we singin?" Ross asked as he took one last sip of his soda.

"I don't know, but after all….we're just four loners with sexy attitudes," Riker spoke as a smirk pulled up on Ross's cheek.

"Hell yeah," Ross smiled as Rydel began to get out of the booth for Ross to get out.

"So you'll ignore everybody for a whole day, but you will sing to a whole room filled with strangers?" I asked Ross, hoping to get some type of answer from him.

"Pa-lease. These people should know are names by now. We perform here practically every day," Ross replied with a hint of arrogance.

"Yet you haven't gotten one record deal?" I snapped back at him as his face seemed emotionless behind his aviators.

"I'd like to see you try to get on a stage and perform for people everyday," Ross noted as I sat quietly, unsure of how to respond.

"Yeah didn't think so," He took his aviators off and smirked before tossing them onto the table. They skidded in front of me and all I could do was glare at those damn things.

Ross was a whole other person behind them.

* * *

**VIRTUAL HIGHFIVE TO ANYONE WHO GOT THE SONG REFERENCE! Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to be more on task with this story. I have a bunch of ideas but its transitioning that's difficult. Thanks for all the reviews and comments you guys are the best people ever. And to the A&A fans reading this I FREAKIN LOVE THE FINALE! And check out my new Auslly story Strangers In Shadows! All of R5 Family: THE ALBUM IS FREAKIN PERFECT! I'm still waiting for my E-Rat to sing :D Please Comment! I love hearing your feedback!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	11. I'm That Weirdo

_**~We all have something that's truthfully honest, but don't want to admit it because it's something everyone is expecting~**_

* * *

**A/N **I **really **encourage you to listen to the song 5 Colours In Her Hair if you havent becasue then you'd have an easier understanding of this chapter and try listening to it while reading cause it has a better impact and image of what the characters are doing. Do not own 5 Colours In Her Hair by McFly nor am I associated with them.

* * *

"How's everyone tonight!?" Ross exclaimed into the microphone that was placed on a stand in between him and Riker. The crowd hollered back in reply and Ross held his acoustic guitar in his arms as if it were his most precious item. Rocky switched from a black electric guitar to one that was bright green and made weird sounds when he plucked the strings.

"To close our performance tonight, we have a little song we'd like to perform that many of you may not know, but it doesn't mean it doesn't have that Cali groove, you know what I mean," Ross turned to face his brothers and they all giggled.

"You got that right," Rocky answered as he tossed his luscious, chestnut hair to the side before he began to play the intro to the unknown song.

"They _would _play this one," Rydel commented as I sat next to her and Ryland in our almost empty booth.

_Do, do, dododo, do!_

They repeated the word several times before singing and I already liked the song just by the first 15 seconds of it.

_She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,_

Ross dug his hands through his versatile blonde hair that stayed in perfect position no matter how you adjusted it.

_Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,_

Riker added in his voice by standing off to the side and speaking into the microphone while playing his bass guitar.

_Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear.  
She don't care._

Ross and Riker stood back to back and slowly lowered their bodies until their knees were completely bent, then Ross popped up into the air with a spin.

_Everybody wants to know her name,_

As "name" was being stretched Ross and Rocky were spinning in circles while slamming on the strings of their guitars and Ratliff banged on the drum set as if there was no tomorrow.

_I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me_

Riker held the microphone stand out to Ross.

_Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair._

Ross clearly pointed in my direction but barely any body seemed to notice since they were more focused on their performance.

Seeing Ross actually performing was actually making even more attracted to him than I already was. The way his lips perfectly shaped every word, the blonde locks of hair that would stick up until he swifted his head to the side….What am I even thinking right now?

_She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,_

When Ross sang that verse, I swore he made direct eye contact with me for at least a single second. I took half of it as a compliment though.

_I'd like to phone her cause she puts me in the mood.  
The rumors spreading round that she cooks in the nude.  
But she don't care, she don't care._

As they paused, Ross jumped off stage and onto a table with two teenage girls.

_Everybody wants to know her name,_

Ross spun his head I circular motions as he leaned into one of the brunette teenage girls. By the look on her face, she seemed entranced. Couldn't blame her.

_How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asks me,  
Who the hell is she?  
That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair._

As Ross leaped back on stage, Riker leaped onto another circular table, laid on his side with his guitar and ran in sideways circles, knocking all the table contents off. But those teenage girls didn't mind.

_She was all I thought about,  
The girl I couldn't live without._

The enthusiasm in Ross's performance died down a bit as he seemed to gaze off into some other universe, probably lost in his thoughts. Was this song directed towards some one?

_But then she went insane,  
She couldn't take the fame  
She said I was to blame_

Ross's facial expression showed pain and menace. This song was about someone.

_She'd had enough  
And shaved five colours off_

Then we made direct eye contact for longer than a second.

_And now she's just a weirdo with no name.  
_

This song was about me.

_Everybody wants to know her name.  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asks me,  
Who the hell is she,  
That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair._

You could tell the song was winding down because they all were on stage lowering their energy by standing still.

And of course, I was right.

Riker strummed a few strings as the audience began to cheer and applaud. It was like a mini concert in this place. The table of girls immediately ran up to the edge of the stage and on the tips of their toes, they begged for autographs and pictures.

"Maybe one day a guy can do something like that for me," Rydel mumbled as Ryland left the booth to pack sound equipment.

"Me too, girl" I commented as I took a sip of my sweet tea.

"I've never had a guy like me before," Rydel admitted as she held her head down and fidgeted with the bracelets on her wrist.

"Wait," I paused as I set my drink down. "_You've _never had a boy friend?"

Rydel shook her head as she lifted her drink and began to sip from the straw.

Rydel was gorgeous. What kind of idiot has never asked her out? It's girls like her that make me feel insecure about myself. My attention flickered to Ratliff that was approaching the table with a weird sway in the way he walked.

"What up, homies," Ratliff awkwardly asked as he slid into the booth, bumping into Rydel who bumped into me. "I'll let the blondies have the women, none of them have the ability to tame this." He ran his hands on the side of his body as he tilted his shades down. His arm flung around Rydel's neck and she shut her eyes tightly and giggled silently.

I wish I had a close guy friend like Rydel did. I'm such a loner back in Colorado.

With light breath, I blew towards the straw that stood in my drink and watched it spin in circles until my eyes flickered up to see Ross talking to an average height pretty blonde who's hair had straight brown streaks towards the tips. Her outfit was the typical design you'd see in California, at night, in a place like this.

Their eyes were locked and her hands were clasped in front of her, probably waiting for him to reach out to hold one.

"Get some, sister," Ratliff advised as I drew my attention back to him and Rydel who apparently saw me staring at Ross like an idiot.

"What?" I asked trying to act oblivious.

"C'mon. Don't tell me that you don't find Ross the least bit attractive?" Ratliff tried to get me to confess. Sure Ross was like a walking advertisement for Hollister, but so was the rest of his family.

"He's not my type," I honestly spoke. I was usually into the modest, comical and decent human beings. Not ones that save you then treat you as if they wished they could drown your face in a pool of hot water.

"What a shame," Ratliff sipped on the edge of his straw with his facial expression hidden behind his shades.

"Why? I mean he's doing pretty fine with the chick over there," I noted as Ratliff began to escape the booth and stretched out his shirt to cover the belt of his jeans.

"Yeah, but I thought he had a little thing for you," Ratliff spoke and my senses instantly focused on him. Rydel was in the corner smiling, probably knowing something she shouldn't and dying not to say.

"But he always hits on chicks. I'm nothing new," I reminded as I slid out of the booth and lifted my purse over my shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that," Rydel finally spoke up as she followed Ratliff out of the booth and back to their families table. I stood, not knowing where I _actually _stood. I swallowed the excess amount of salvia I had in my throat and glanced towards the friendly bunch.

The rambunctious laughter came to an end and his eyes met mine. No movement or gestures were sent towards me, but we connected in some way. His eyes, filled with mystery glaring back at mine. What did it mean?

Everyone was cracking up and seeing Ross look genuinely happy made this warm part of me, feel something greater for him.

I don't know what it is about him that ties a knot in my stomach.

But I liked it.

* * *

**Another chapter set in stone and I HAVE 80 HEARTS! You guys are the best! Without the support and reviews im getting, I wouldn't know where to go from here. One of my favorite chapters I ever wrote is coming up and what do you know IT'S THE NEXT ONE! **

**I'm sorry for those who want the updates quicker, but I am in high school with all AP classes. Believe me, I'd rather be writing fanfics than doing homework. BUT I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE!**

**Check out my new A&A/Auslly Ft. Rocky Lynch Story ****Strangers In Shadows****!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	12. Quiet Silence

_**~Women find modesty to be an unattractive trait in men~**_

* * *

_Rydel: I'll come by with the boys later to pick you up!_

The bright phone screen brightened up the darkness around my mother and I as we drove in the pitch black area trying to make it back to the condo.

"That Ross kid…He's.." My mother began until I sighed and banged my head against the head rest.

"Yeah, yeah. He's the exact opposite of a guy I would fall for, so don't even bother making assumptions," I stated as I replied to Rydel's text and thought about how awkward it would be. Me, in the same house as, _him_. Overnight.

"_You _don't like him, but it could be the other way around," My mother reminded as I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"We aren't even in the same league. Did you see all those girls he was talking to yesterday? He didn't speak one word to me," I kept trying to close this conversation, but apparently Ross was the topic of the night.

"He didn't have to speak to you," My mother began to grin as she arched I eyebrows and turned to I slowly in her seat.

"What?" I asked, not confused, but making sure she said what I thought she said.

"Oh, come on! I was a teenager once!" My mother reminded.

"Yeah….about a century ago!" I teased in agitation. Thankfully she laughed it off, but unfortunately she kept talking.

"Well, obviously that song was about someone," My mother suggested as she nudged me in the arm with her elbow. Something my friend Beverly would do.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, even though I knew the performance was hinted towards me.

"I'm just saying, don't be doing any fooling around tonight," My mother reminded as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh trust me, we cant even stand within a foot of each other," I spoke as I leaped out of the vehicle and walked rapidly towards the building, up the steps and into the room so that I could pack everything as fast as I could.

Since I dumped everything I brought onto my bed, I shoved random pairs of clothes into my suitcase along with my cleansers and other necessities. Rydel texted me that she would be here within the next ten minutes so I picked up the speed. I put my hair in a pony tail since I wore a my All Time Low tee that covered every inch of my back. I slid my flip flops on and strolled into the living room, spotting my mom on the sofa watching Shark Week.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" My voice beamed in the vacant area only occupied by two lonesome hearts.

My mother jumped in her spot and flipped the channel with the remote before looking back at me.

"What? I cant watch anything on Animal Planet?" My mother asked, already knowing the answer.

"At least nothing to do with marine life," I sighed as I opened the door and pushed down on the handle for the suitcase.

"Well you go off and do you're girly sleepover stuff while I'm here, aloud to _anything _I want," My mother shouted back as I sped down the porch steps and towards the parking lot, finding a van with its lights beaming into the distance and immediately knowing it was Rydel.

As I grew closer I noticed a figure leaning against the trunk of the van. Ross.

"Your chariot awaits," Ross announced as I approached the vehicle. I handed him my suitcase and he tossed it in the back as I hopped into shot gun and realized that he leaped into the drivers seat.

"Where's Rydel?" I asked, why would she say she was picking me up then leaving me stuck with him?

"Home," Ross simply responded. "She was fixing everything up for tonight and asked for me to come get you so she could do some last minute prepping."

I gazed at him. He didn't seem uncomfortable as he seemed more focused on driving than talking to me.

"Well, I liked your performance. And too think I thought you guys were amateurs," I admitted as I heard Ross release a low chuckle.

"Thanks, I guess," Ross replied. Why is acting so….weird. He hasn't insulted me once since I saw him. This must be a record.

"What's wrong with you?" Those words escaped my lips and weren't meant to be heard.

"What's wrong with you?" Ross replied with out a sign of annoyance or agitation. It seemed as if he was acting nice on purpose.

"Why are you acting so weird?" I might as well ask since he's already curious.

"Weird? I prefer the term nonchalant," Ross spoke as I held a concerned facial expression towards him till he turned. "That's my favorite word, if you didn't know."

"Why are you being nice?" I tried getting him to actually answer something.

"What? I cant be nice to people?" Ross asked, finally losing that 'nonchalant' mood.

"…._No_…especially not to me," I reminded as he rolled his eyes and focused on the road for once.

"Fine then….. _dip wad_," Ross replied with a smirk. I chuckled while holding a gaze at him until he met my eyes.

"What?" Ross spoke with a giggle.

"_Dip wad_? It sounds like you're actually _trying _to be a jerk face. C'mon Lynch, you can do better than that," I suggested as he but his bottom lip with a smile and had that tint sparkle in his eyes from the reflection of all the lights.

"You actually want me to be rude to you?" Ross asked, probably thinking I was kidding.

"Yes, or else you're not being Ross," I teased.

"Fine, bitch," Ross somewhat joked as we jerked onto a different street. A street crowded with people and lights on every building blinding us. Sunset Blvd.

"You look like that girl on that corner in front of that building, mainly because you guys have the same wreak of desperation," Ross insulted as my eyes zoomed in on the name of the building.

"That's a strip club," I stated, wondering if he knew that.

"Exactly," Ross lifted his bottle of water and took a sip of it. I grew silent as I just sat and stared at him. Once he finally glanced at me, he grinned and raised his eye brows and began to talk as if he were conversing with child. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that to mean of me to say?"

"Shut up," I mumbled as he chuckled.

"C'mon Parker! Is that the best _you _can do?" Ross teased as I shifted in my seat to face the window. I saw this elderly woman smoking on the curb, dressed in a tight sequined dress and a heel broken off from one of her pumps.

"I'm not gonna lie, she kind of reminds me of you when I first saw you," Ross's statements were getting annoying, he took 'being a jerk face' to a whole new level.

"Shut the fuck up douche bag!" I hollered in his direction.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Ross repeated. He grinned as he rolled down the windows and let go of the steering wheel with his foot slightly on the gas pedal. "We got a badass over here people!" Ross shouted out of the windows, making me blush and hiding my face with my arms. I heard the passing of air silence as I looked up to see the windows shut. I faced him with a satisfying smirk.

"You douche," I teased as he began to roll down the windows again and I let out a laugh I've never even heard before.

"Whoa guys! SHE'S GOING FOR A ROUND TWO!" Ross exclaimed as the alley began to come to an opening to a less scary and nicer road where there were no prostitutes on the sidelines.

Once the windows were back up again, it grew silent. It was bothering me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY," I slowly turned my head to see Ross widening his jaw and holding out each word for several seconds. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD."

"Yes, cause that was completely necessary," I muttered.

"Sorry, I hate awkward silences," Ross informed as I grinned to myself. Finally for once she wasn't alone.

We pulled up into the Lynch's drive way and the only thing keeping it from being pitch black is the light hovering over the garage.

I began to unbuckle my seat belt, but it got stuck. Before I realized it, Ross leaned over and only used his thumb to eject the buckle. He entered my personal space, feeling his breath hit the tip of my chin and only seeing half of his face off the reflected light. Even with barely any light, he still had that unique sparkle in his eye. And they were looking directly at me.

My pulse quickened as he held that position. His elbow standing on the cup holder in between us and his body leaned in close to mine.

It wasn't awkward, it was just quiet.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed yet another installment of my story! THE BEST CHATPER IS NEXT! Well…in my opinion xD! I'm so psyched for you guys to read it once I'm done updating my other stories. Let's just say Ryleigh and Ross have….the time of their lives…..NOT MEANT TO SOUND DIRTY! Please Comment/Fave!**

_**There's no way I could make it without you guys!**_


	13. Just DanceWith Me

_**~Couples who play video games together tend to be closer, more open and honest with their relationship than those who don't.~**_

* * *

I awkwardly sat on the foot of Rydel's bed as she strolled out of her bathroom with her hair in a messy bun and a pair of Hello Kitty pajamas. I couldn't help but compare our personalities. She was girly and enthusiastic and always seemed to have a smile on her face while I sat in my All Time Low shirt with a pair of red and orange striped boy shorts, I guess that's what you could call them.

None the less, Rydel was probably the last person I could stay pissed off at.

"So, what happened?" Rydel seemed curious about something that I was unaware about.

"What do you mean?" I asked, seriously lost. I was hoping that my tone of voice didn't make it sound as if I were uninterested.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you didn't walk here," Rydel leaned to the side to lift a cup of tea from her night stand and smiled as she sipped.

"Oh…that," I confirmed that I knew what she was hinting towards.

"I'm sorry if he wasn't exactly prince charming, he acts extremely defensive around people, especially you," Rydel informed as she leaped from the bed towards her massive closet, probably 10 times more than any pair of clothing I owned.

"Actually he was the exact opposite," I rebutted as I grew comfortable and crossed my legs on her mattress and began saying everything that crossed my mind. "He was being nice to me for once and…..I didn't like it."

Within seconds, Rydel flipped her whole body just to look me in the eye. She held a dress in front of her, examining herself in the mirror then began speaking with a high pitched voice.

"Ooooooh, Ryleigh like em naughty boys," Rydel spoke as I rolled my eyes to the back of my head at her statement. Or was she right?

"When he was being nice, I didn't seem as attracted to him as I usually do and-" I paused.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa…._usually _do?" Rydel caught me.

"Uhhhh," I didn't know how to defend what I said. Like I said, I spoke what came to mind.

"So you're usually attracted to Ross….my brother….the one that treats you like crap?" Rydel was trying to get me to admit it. I could tell she wanted me to say yes, because of the way she smiled with her eyes. If I said yes, she'd get to have a little fun with my love life, especially if it involved her brother.

"Thanks for summing that up for me," I plainly responded as her mouth formed into and 'O' shape and she clasped her hands against her lips. "You cant tell him, even though I'm sure he likes me, you still cant."

Rydel pretended to lock her lips with a fake key and flung he hand back as if she threw the key away.

"So you think he likes you, while I know he likes you," Rydel confessed as my eyes grew big. Should I be surprised?

"Well if he likes me, then why hasn't he made a move yet?" It was a reasonable question. Knowing him, he apparently made conversation with every chick he found attractive.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to make it," Rydel responded as she strolled across the room to her bathroom, packing up a makeup case. "Ross may have this vibe of confidence, but when it comes to girls, he plays hard to get."

Yeah. But did he have to play this hard?

I jumped at the sound of a rhythmic knock on Rydel's door. She peered out from the bathroom as the door swung open, revealing half of Ross's figure.

"Sorry to interrupt what ever it is that chicks talk about, but it's Friday night and Rydel, you know very well what that means," Ross's voice echoed through the room as I glanced to see a smirk pull up on Rydel's face.

"We'll meet up with you guys in a sec," Rydel responded as Ross decided to stroll in with his hot pink Hollister boxers. I chuckled while grabbing the nearest pillow near me.

"God, don't you own a pair of pants?" Rydel whined as she took the pillow that shielded my face and threw it at Ross.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," Ross informed.

"Well me maybe, but we do have company over," Rydel nudged her head in my direction as I kept giggling at this whole scenario. Who knew guy boxers could be so short.

"You mean that thing? I'm not sure she classifies as _company," _Ross insulted as he lifted the pillow from the floor and tossed it in the air repeatedly.

"Excuse yourself," I added in as he sent the pillow flying towards my face and causing me to fall back on the bed.

"Well I'll see you guys down the hall," Ross spoke before exiting the room with a slam of the door.

Well I could definitely see the confident side of him that's for sure.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

All the guys rounded up around the sofa in the center of the game room that stood inches from their wide flat screen. Riker and Rocky paced in place, fidgeting with the Wii Remotes in their grasp as Ryland and Ellington crashed on the couch.

The girls finally entered the room and everyone's energy was suddenly boosted.

"Finally! Now we can get started," Riker announced as Ryleigh plopped onto the edge of the sofa, noticing Ross wasn't present.

"What about Ross?" Ryleigh reminded as Riker's attention was on the screen.

"He'll be here in a second, he's probably changing," Riker assumed as Ryleigh leaned into Rydel.

"Or finding a pair of pink pants to go with those boxers," Ryleigh whispered into her ear and the two of them giggled.

Suddenly sound echoed through out the area, noticing they had surround sound. Ryleigh peeked in between Riker and Rocky and realized they were playing Just Dance.

"So every Friday you guys play Just Dance?" Ryleigh asked in curiosity.

"Any game really, as long as we're moving," Rocky informed as he scrolled through the list of songs.

"Rocky doesn't like playing against me cause I beat his little ass 5 times in a row when we went up against each other," Ross strolled into the room with a red tank and a pair of yellow and white athletic shorts. He approached them and sat on the arm rest next to Ryleigh.

"Oh, so you do own a pair of something that _aren't _jeans?" Ryleigh teased as he rolled his eyes and playfully shoved her.

"Shut up," Ross lamely responded as Riker and Rocky went at it at a round of Just Dance. "Really? Rock Lobster?"

"Dude, don't hate. There's nothing wrong with pretending to be a giant….lobster…dancing," Riker replied, probably rethinking his decision to pick this song.

They could goat this game for hours. Once, they played the entire game. Twice.

Ryleigh constantly resented the idea of dancing in public, especially in front of them. No matter how much she's been around these guys, it still feels as if she doesn't belong.

Rydel and Ross had just finished playing Time Warp and everybody grew exhausted, except for him. Riker and Rocky crashed on the couch, shoving Ryleigh against the arm rest as Ellington rested on Ryland's shoulder with his snap back slowly covering his face. Rydel had strolled to the opposite side of the room to the mini fridge to retrieve an ice cold bottle of water.

Ross scrolled through the song list and stopped on one of his favorites.

"Oh, C'mon Rydel. You at least have to do this one with me," Ross tried to convince her but Rydel's breathing rate was going quicker than her heart.

"Maybe next Friday, I'm all worn out," Rydel sat upon the arm rest next to Ryleigh and placed the bottle of water on her knee before thinking of an idea. "But maybe someone else can do this round with ya."

Ross arched his eyebrows as Rydel lightly tilted her head in Ryleighs direction. The slyest smirk approached his face as he trudged in Ryleigh's direction, causing her to slowly glance up and have her eyes meet a wii remote that Ross held out towards her.

"Oh, no no no no," Ryleigh protested as she leaned back into the cushions of the couch.

"Oh yes, yes, yes," Ross gripped her wrist and lifted her from the seat, letting Rydel collapse into the empty space with her feet hanging off the edge of the arm rest. While Ryleigh and Ross weren't looking, the 5 of them would be sharing glances at each other, curious to see what might happen within the next few minutes.

Ross clicked play and Ryleigh already wasn't enjoying this. He strolled to the opposite side of her and she shot him a weird look.

"What are you doing?" Ryleigh asked as Ross glanced up.

"I'm moving so that I can be on the same side as my character," Ross informed.

"Why does it matter that your on the same side? Cant you see what he's doing?" Ryleigh asked.

"Yeah, but the choreography works better if you're on the same side as your avatar," Ross rebutted.

"So? It's not like we're-" Ryleigh got cut off.

"Can you guys stop arguing like an old married couple and just dance already?" Riker complained as he began to giggle to him self. "Ha ha…..Did you get that…Just dance already…the game's called Just Dance." Riker laughed alone as Rocky placed his wide palm over Riker's face.

"Shhh, stop talking," Rocky suggested as Ryleigh waited for Ross to press play so that she could get this over with.

The song began to play and she already knew this was going to be embarrassing, especially if they're dancing to Time Of My Life. Couldn't they have done a less romantic song.

At the beginning Ross had to stand behind Ryleigh as they slowly lifted there hands into the air. All the sudden the music stopped and the game was paused.

"What?" Ross complained, knowing he didn't press the button.

"Do we have to do this song?" Ryleigh asked.

"It's one song," Ross reminded as he stepped away from Ryleigh.

"Yes, but I don't like the fact that it's only been 30 seconds and you're already up against me," Ryleigh informed as everyone on the couch sighed.

"Really? It's a game," Ellington spoke as Ryleigh instantly regretted pausing the game.

"Fine, I'll stand 3 feet behind you," Ross gave in as she smiled and restarted the game.

The music began to play and the guys and Rydel kept a close eye on them.

Ross had to stand behind Ryleigh again, but she didn't notice that Ross did the complete opposite of what she had asked. Instead, he was right up against her and chuckles escaped all of their lips like wild fire.

"Eww! Ross!" Ryleigh whined as Ross could care less about how frustrated she was with him, this had just made his day. He was on the floor laughing until Ryleigh kicked him in the waist and sent him giggling in pain. "I thought you were going to be serious?"

"Me? Serious? C'mon Parker, you know me better than that," Ross teased as he jumped to his feet and strapped the wii remote back on. "

"Either way, I'm starting it over," Ryleigh said as they all sighed again.

The music played and Ryleigh didn't dare make a move till after the standing part was over with. Now they were doing some weird salsa looking dance and circling their arms like the wheels of a train.

Ryleigh couldn't help but giggle when she glanced over at Ross and noticed that he was getting into the dance moves.

"I'm not doing that," Ryleigh stopped all movement and by then this was probably the 4th time they had reset the game.

"Fine Mrs. Party Pooper," Ross insulted as they replayed the song again.

"Me? Party Pooper?" Ryleigh grew confused as she somehow wanted to prove Ross wrong. "We'll see about that." Ryleigh bent her knees in a defensive position as she pressed play and was probably the first person to take Just Dance this serious.

Finally they got half way through the song and his siblings decided to go refuel on drinks and grab some snacks, which meant that they were left alone.

By this point Ryleigh did every single move in synch and over done. Ross released several giggles as he paused occasionally just to watch Ryleigh. During the chorus, the characters wrapped their arms around the others waist and spun in circles. Without hesitation, Ross ran up to her side and spun her quicker than the avatars did.

"Ahahaha you're making me dizzy," Ryleigh chuckled as her chin rested in Ross's bicep while they spun in circles.

They continued the dance with the sound of their laughter echoing throughout the massive game room.

"You're doing the dance wrong!" Ross informed while having the widest grin on his face. Ryleigh was moving in the same direction he was when she was supposed to be going in the opposite direction.

"Oh well, I'm still getting perfect!" Ryleigh screamed as the gold move was coming up and she spun in circles while Ross had to get on the ground and pretend to ruffle a dress like the avatars on the screen.

A loud ding was heard, a sound familiar to the noise a sword makes when super heroes pull it out from their belt.

"OOOOOOOOH WHAT NOW! GUESS WHO GOT THE GOLD MOVE? THIS GIRL!" Ryleigh felt accomplishment as she jumped up and down in place as Ross tried to hide his shame. "And guess who didn't get a gold move?…YOU!" Ryleigh exclaimed in Ross's face as he thought he might have actually pass out from the amount of laughter he was releasing.

The song had settled down and the beginning dance was repeated. Ross had stood the perfect distance behind Ryleigh and they both lifted their arms simultaneously before dropping them and brushing fingers.

It felt remarkable. Miraculous. Enchanting. The way they both experienced that after shock when their fingers touched. They didn't make eye contact, because they both knew that if they did…..it'd be impossible to escape from each others gaze. Ross slowly hovered his hand over hers before locking his fingers with hers. Ryleigh was nervous about turning around and falling into an entrance like she always did when she locked with his chestnut eyes that had golden flecks swim in the iris of his eye when they sunlight reflected of them.

What the hell.

Ryleigh didn't turn her body but she cranked her neck so that she looked back at him and once she did, her fingers folded into his and Ross released this awkward smile with a giggle hidden in his breath when he grinned.

Their faces inched closer as Ross was probably more nervous than Ryleigh.

She could technically feel his breath hit her neck as their foreheads pressed together. Their necks slightly bobbed as they were hesitant to make the next move.

"Now that we're refueled, WHO'S UP FOR ROUND-" Riker hollered while entering the game room with everyone following behind him. He paused when he noticed the stance that Ross and Ryleigh were in.

Even though they both knew they entered the room, their eyes remained locked.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" Riker spoke as everyone's focus was on the two of the people standing inches from each other with their lips barely apart.

"Nothing," Ryleigh blurted, making Ross's eyebrows arch. "Absolutely nothing," Ryleigh was losing concentration as she kept looking towards the ground, not wanting to make eye contact.

"What?" Ross whispered to Ryleigh as he lightly gripped her wrist, not wanting what ever they had, disappear. Even though it already did.

"I gotta get some rest, Rydel was right, this game is exhausting," Ryleigh informed as she began to march towards the door until Rydel gripped her arm and spun her around.

"But we still have to see our scary movie at midnight," Rydel said as all of their faces seemed thrown off besides Ross who was staring off into space.

"Then I guess you'll be watching it with out me," Ryleigh spoke before leaving the game room, abandoning Ross in the center of the room with there scores still shown on the screen.

"Wow, your scores suck man," Rocky noted when Ross noticed the 3 thousand difference between their scores.

He lost.

But in this situation he couldn't really tell who won either.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long update! I was prepping for R5 Concert as much as possible AND I MET THEM AND IT WAS THE BEST EXPIRENCE OF MY LIFE! Riker touched my hair and read my R5 quote (My footer) that I wrote on the back of my shirt. Rocky and Ross called it epic and I have video footage of Rydellington telling me they love me! It was so cool meeting fellow R5 Family members as well! Meeting you guys made my life and there isn't a better feeling than feeling accepted by you guys! Life=Completed.**

**And just a question. What would be Ryleigh and Ross's shipper name?**


End file.
